


27th Maoh for Twenty-One Days

by ReiClien



Series: In Regards to Demon King Yuuri Shibuya [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Hogwarts, King Conrart Weller, M/M, Maoh Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiClien/pseuds/ReiClien
Summary: When Yuuri Shibuya was 16, in the Tomb of the Great One,  he left the throne to Wolfram Von Beilefelt.Six years later, Yuuri travels back to the Demon Kingdom because of the destruction Jeneus created.(What if Yuuri left the Demon World in Season 2 because of the 10 Noble Families' decision to name Wolfram as the 28th Maoh.)
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Series: In Regards to Demon King Yuuri Shibuya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. At Twenty-One

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Indulgent fanfic with Conrart x Yuuri. 
> 
> Grammar and Punctuation mistakes ahead. Work edits happen later sporadically. 
> 
> Yuuri Shibuya is kind of all-powerful so...warning.
> 
> Conyuu is my favorite pairing, and I read a lot of great fanfics from Aozoran: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/493498/. Check it out if you want Conyuus. I just want to write one too. However, just a warning I'm not really a good writer.😔 That's why I'm giving you a link to Aozoran (fanfiction.net though).

**Hogwarts, England, Earth**

**Day 01**

The black robe with a yellow tie was gleaming under the soft light of the morning rays coming from the window where it was hanged.

Yuuri stared at it fondly, he just got back from his morning exercise and about to start getting ready for his day.

Almost 5 years ago, he applied at Hogwarts. It was awkward at first since he was already 17 and still just starting his education but now, at 21, he was finishing his NEWT level classes. Literally finishing as this was his last day.

"Yuuri-senpai?" Shuichi, another Japanese student called him outside of his private room— despite being part of the Hufflepuff House, the Headmistress decided to give him his own room given his age and irregular schedules.

"Yes?" 

"When you are ready, please come down to the common room."

Yuuri frowned and tried to remember if he forgot a House meeting. After a quick mental inspection of his schedule, he was sure he didn't. Upon hearing his house mate's footsteps leave, he decided to just go with it.

A quick shower and change of clothes and he was stepping down the series of yellow stairs.

He stopped when he saw the whole common room packed with his housemates. Their Head of House, Madame Sprout, was even there.

He lightly scratched his neck as he smiled sheepishly. "Hey, good morning everyone, did I miss something?"

No one answered him, instead, he was met with smiles and a loud "HAPPY GRADUATION!"

Sparks of different colors were released from the wands of gathered students which lit up the chamber. 

The action warmed Yuuri and he laughed brightly as he accepted hugs from the younger students who became his family for his stay at Hogwarts.

"Do you really need to go, Yuuri? You still don't have mastery in Astronomy right? Why don't you stay for that?" James, the new Headboy in Yuuri's stead suggested, his bright blue eyes beckoning.

Yuuri pats him on the head. "I need to go back to Japan, I am part of the muggle Baseball team now, remember?"

"Why can't you just play for England?" Alice grumbled. "We'll miss you here. Also, you have only five masteries, there are another five teachers willing to accept you for other fields."

"I really enjoyed my stay here but I can't really stay. I don't really think that Japan would take it lightly if I played for another country. I only came here to practice and learn, not to play professionally and I already stayed longer to complete my magical studies," he explained.

Mica and Loren sniffled when he hugged them next. "Who will help us with our classes now?"

"Your other seniors will. We have perfects who will gladly help, see."

Rhianna snorted. "We will try but considering that we also asked you to tutor us, I'll say that you are the right man for the job."

Jacob shoved the other prefect. "Oi, don't destroy our image."

Rhianna shoved the guy back. "As if you didn't also beg him to help you with your assignments!"

"That's not the point!"

"Hey, that's enough, you might get hurt." Yuri laughed while gently pushing the two apart. "You guys are great, I'm sure you'll be fine even without what little I can help you with."

James rolled his eyes. "Your help cannot ever be 'little'. Hufflepuffs are spearheading the achiever's board since you started tutorials."

Madame Sprout nodded. "That's correct, dear. Even the other students from other Houses are grateful for your help." The warm woman gave her top student a fierce hug. "You are one of my brightest students. You literally have masteries while completing your NEWT, be proud of yourself and accept compliments."

Yuuri blushed. "I only have them because of you and my other professors who have been very patient, madame."

The woman laughed. "We offered them because you grasped the topics so fast that we were left with nothing to teach you!"

"Hey, did the Ravenclaws research regarding Yuuri yielded results?" Johnny asked, suddenly remembering the time when the house of intelligence chased Yuuri around the castle.

"It's not about me! I'm telling you it's about magical strength. Why does everyone keep on calling it research about me?" the double black complained with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"And we are also telling you that it came to life because you have incredible raw magic," Johnny answered, rolling his eyes. "It's all about you."

"Just accept it," Jacob said before Yuuri can deny it. "You flew during your first flying lesson with your magic alone, you won duels, you grew plants with only your presence since every part of your body seems to scream magic."

"Even Harry Potter complimented you!" Anya, a first-year exclaimed as she looked at the graduate with amazement.

"You are leaving now only after a little more than five years. Ten NEWTs which five of it have masteries included. Those Ravenclaws do have good reason to study your magical core." 

"Which I believe yielded no results. Yuuri here just has great power with no apparent special reason," James added, raising both hands in defeat.

Yuuri waves his hand to dismiss the topic. "Only because I'm older. I'm 21 years old!" 

Madame Sprout ruffled his hair. "No other 21-year-olds achieved what you had. You, child, are special and we're all proud of you. Now, though, we need to bid you goodbye."

Sounds of distress permitted in the room as rows of hugs we're again exchanged.

°°°° 👑°°°°

After breakfast in the great hall where more students approached Yuuri to say goodbye (more than a few cried genuine tears) Yuuri and James walked together out of the castle.

"Hey, aside from just liking it, why did you choose to become a baseball player?"

Yuuri considered the question as they continued to walk slowly. He gripped the blue teardrop stone of his necklace. "It connects me to a person I left behind."

James looked at his friend, contemplating. He met Yuuri as a Muggleborn first year who knew nothing about magic. Yuuri, who by then was already regarded as a prodigy in terms of magical ability, approached him with a bright smile and kind words. He will always be grateful to the teen who helped him navigate his way to the Magical world.

"Oh, you have that look."

Yuuri looked at him quizzically. "What look?"

"Love look," James answered with a teasing grin. "I see it all the time on my roommates."

Yuuri actually blushed which made James laugh. "So, is your 'someone' a baseball player too?" 

Yuuri shook his head. "No, but he played catch with me whenever I was sad or just when he had time."

"A male then? I'm happy for you. Does he take care of you?" James smiled innocently. "Because if he doesn't, I'll curse him 'till he can't walk."

Yuuri snorts at the boy, fond. "No cursing yet, you are not even 17! And, well, he is in a far place. I can't meet him."

"Oh. Is he dead?"

"What? No!"

"Then why can't you meet him? You have magic and even if you don't, there's modern transportation now. I don't see why you can't go to him!"

Yuuri met his friend's determined eyes. He saw a strength of fight in the bright orbs which made Yuuri jealous. "Yeah, you are right. I'll meet him. Someday."

James wasn't satisfied with the answer but he settled with a pointed look. "If you say so. If you need help, I'm always happy to offer."

They finally reached the apparation point where another double black was waiting for them.

"Hey, Murata!" Yuuri waved at his longtime best friend.

"Yo." Murata Ken, the once Great Sage and now a top student of Harvard University in Business, smiled back. "Did you break the hearts of the Hogwarts population?"

"There's nothing like that!" Yuuri made an x with his hands, shaking his head vigorously.

James grinned at Murata. "He did. Even those stoic Slytherins look somber." 

"E—eh?!"

Murata raised an eyebrow and he sound disappointed when he said,  
"Shibuya, there are tons of love letters on your desk every week. How is it difficult to believe that many are sad to see you go?" 

"And how do you know that?!" Yuuri pointed a finger accusingly at the man.

Murata simply raised a magazine where a picture of Yuuri flying without a broom as the wind tousled his long hair elegantly was featured. The headline was written in large and bold letters: MAGICAL PRODIGY LEAVING HOGWARTS

Yuuri sighed. "What did they write again?"

"Exactly what I've said."

The man groaned. "They are making this bigger than what it really is. And magical prodigy? I didn't even get all O's!"

"But you are undeniably amazing with magical work even if you are quite lazy with the written parts," James said with a smirk.

Murata smirked too. "Still running from paperwork?" He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

Yuuri rolled his eyes with the joke that only both of them can understand. "I am getting better at them."

"Is this coming from the man who devised a system where a magical pen connected to the knowledge of library books wrote his assignments?"

Yuuri at least had enough shame to offer them apologetic grin.

Murata laughed. "You're lucky they didn't expel you and actually called it great magical capability. It's a glaring example of cheating and laziness."

When Yuuri found out about magical schools, he decided to go to Hogwarts while he attended a baseball camp held in England. He enjoyed learning a variety of magic uses so he continued even when the camp had already ended. The Hogwarts' Head Mistress was quite surprised to learn that he was never approached by any magical school despite having strong magic. It was also the Head Mistress who first recognized his seemingly strong raw magic. Of course, Yuuri can't explain that it's because he was a Demon King. From then, his magic seems to grow as he learns to control it.

"Our portkey is ready." Murata pulled a coin from his pocket which he held towards Yuuri. "Ready?"

Yuuri nodded. After quickly hugging James, he touched the coin. "Let's go back to Japan then."

Murata waved to James as the twist of the portkey transported them to England's airport. As relatively famous teens in muggle Japan, they needed to arrive through muggle means to avoid discovery of their magic ability.

After an hour, they were finally seated in the large flying steel. "I wish we can just fly." Yuuri looked longingly at the plane's window.

"You like flying, eh?"

"Yes. It's great! The cold, the rush of air and generally being really fast as if I'm weightless."

"But not enough to choose Quidditch over baseball. The Quidditch fans hate you, by the way."

"What? That's extreme, you're kidding!"

Murata held another magazine. "It's here. It says 'despite winning every Quidditch game, Yuuri Shibuya, the man who first flew without a broom chose a muggle sport over both offers from the Quidditch teams of Magical Britain and Japan. Fans are both devastated and bitter…'"

Yuuri looked at the image of angry fans flatly. "Exaggeration. I only won because I don't need a broom to fly*; an advantage. I'm not that great."

"You won, it's the only thing that matters. Also, given that almost no one can fly unaided, that's a plus point for you."

Yuuri grumbled unintelligible on his seat, taking the headphone passed by an attendant. Murata's hand shot out and stopped him from putting it on his head.

"Murata?"

"I need to talk to you first."

Blinking, Yuuri nodded. "What is it?"

Murata's eyes became serious. "I received a vision before I arrived at Hogwarts to get you."

"Vision…?"

"From the other world."

Yuuri's mouth grew slack. He abruptly closed it and his teeth met roughly.

Upon seeing that his friend was not about to say anything despite listening intently, Murata continued, "It's from Shinou, I believe. He needs us—you especially. There are no other details, I think it's all he can transport between worlds. The magic wasn't holding strong."

Yuuri clenched his hands in an attempt to stop his fingers from trembling.

It was almost six years since he last saw Shin Makuko. He decided to leave the Kingdom in Wolfram's hands when he found out that the Ten Noble Families chose the 28th Maoh.

During his Coming of Age Ceremony, he decided in the Great One's Tomb that it was the right thing to do. First, he knew that Wolfram had been prepared to take the responsibility. Since young, Wolfram was educated and trained magically to become a King. Second, Wolfram knew more about Shin Makuko and the other lands, unlike Yuuri who always makes unknowing mistakes. Third, Yuuri wasn't really that ignorant, he knew that if he became King again, the unrest within the Noble Families will not end, more power struggles will just threaten the Kingdom's peace. Fourth, Yuuri wasn't certain if he could be enough. More than anyone, he knew his own shortcomings. Fifth, he understood the difficulty of having a King who lives in two worlds where time moves differently.

Admittedly, Yuuri often regrets the decision. He had always wondered many "what if's" especially when he misses the people he met– others more than normal. However, he had already made the decision and he knew he can't just go back.

"Why now?" Yuuri's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm not sure but I think there's danger they cannot deal with by themselves." Murata gazed at his friend. He reached for Yuuri's faintly trembling shoulders. "We don't need to go. You did more than enough. The Demon Kingdom is not your responsibility anymore."

"But you said it yourself, they need us."

"Still. Shibuya, I do care for that Kingdom but I also care for you. You are my friend, my best friend who helped me fulfill a long-time goal. I don't want to see you in danger or to see you in anguish when we need to leave that world, again."

"I was not in anguish," Yuuri protested weakly.

Murata reached out to wrap his arms around the ex-king. "You cried every day. You didn't leave your room for a long time. You barely ate. You barely touched your baseball equipment."

Yuuri hugged Murata tightly. After a while, he allowed his emotions to run free. "I'm scared but I want to go. I want to go, Ken."

Murata sighed. "I'm afraid you will say that."

Pulling slightly, Yuuri met another pair of black eyes. Their eyes were always unique, it's endless black unlike any asian shades. "I want to meet everyone again. I barely said goodbye."

Murata offered him a small smile. "Alright, we will meet with your family then plan our way."

Yuuri hesitated. "But Shiori might just stop us."

"Even so. I learned my lesson, keeping these things secret from your family will just isolate you from those who are supposed to be your support system. If you come back sad, I want them to know why so that they can have an idea of how to help you."

°°°° 👑°°°°

"No!" Shiori's decision was firm and final, his voice rang with the Earth Maoh's power.

"But Shiori!" Yuuri looked pleadingly at his brother. Murata and his parents were looking at them from the living room's seats. "They need us."

"Exactly! They need you to fight their dangerous battles! Dangerous! I don't even want to imagine what kind of monster Shinou can't defeat that he is summoning you!"

"Ken-chan? Did the original King give any details about the problem?" Jennifer asked the silent man.

Murata turned to the woman who became his mother since he met Yuuri. "I'm sorry, Mama-chan, all I got was a sense of danger and an urgent need for help. I tried establishing a connection but Shinou's magic was weak and unstable. It might be because of the seal between worlds."

"Or it could be that even Shinou grew weak because of whatever this danger is, right, Friend of my Brother?" Shiori looked at Murata sharply.

"Yes, that too, Older Brother of my Friend." Kurata gave the older man a winning smile. 

Yuuri walked to his parents. Grasping their hands, he looked at them intently. "Mom, Dad. Please understand, I'm sorry I am making you worry, again, but I need to go. Those people, that Kingdom, they are also family."

Shiori frowned. "Did you forget what a mess you were the last time you went? We thought we would lose you to depression!"

"It was my own will to leave, Shiori. You cannot blame the Demon Kingdom or its people for that. Also, I got better, didn't I?"

"Yes, so you clearly must stay here."

Turning to face his brother again, Yuuri looked at him in the eyes. "Shiori, you are a King now. If the situation is reversed, will you stop Wolfram from helping? If I don't go, can you really live with the knowledge that somewhere we caused harm because we don't want to act? I can't Shiori, I'd rather get hurt trying than regret doing nothing. My decision to leave six years ago still weighs on me. I don't want to add to that."

The brothers stared at each other. It seemed so long before Shiori sighed. He hugged his younger brother tightly. "I hate that world," he grumbled. "I don't like it that it has this strong grasp at you."

Yuuri smiled brightly, knowing that he won. "Thank you, we need to go now. We still need to open a one-way path through the seal."

Shiori sighed again. "Go, both of you, pack everything you might need. I'll open a path myself, no need to use your power here when you might need every drop on the other side."

°°°° 👑°°°°

**Capital, Shin Makuko**

The 28th Demon King, Wolfram Von Bielefelt, glared at the great black mass which loomed at them like a death cloak. The shadow was infinite and it still shoots destructive rays to the already battered lands. Houseki monsters of every kind and size roamed the ground, the soldiers too tired and wounded to fend them off. Gwendal and the other Earth Majutsu users needed to reinforce the shields ever so frequently just to save the people that were inside the castle. How long was it since Jeneus rampaged? Two weeks? And the whole world was already shaken.

Gritting his teeth, Wolfram summoned another fire to burn the magical monsters clawing at the shields. He can feel exhaustion and pain slowly eating him inside but he cannot stop here. He was the king, it's his duty to lead this kingdom. To protect it. 

"Your Majesty! Behind you!" 

Wolfram felt it more than he saw the benevolent purple ray that struck him. He wasn't able to stop a pained shout from the new wound that finally sent him crumpled to the ground. He felt his blood soaking the dry soil, he gasped, trying to breath through blood clotted lungs. With his dimming vision, he saw the familiar bright blue power encase the black mass which was preventing the soft rays of the sunshine to pass through.


	2. Back to the Demon Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Ken helping in the Demon Kingdom. Yuuri meets King Conrart Weller.

**Capital, Shin Makuko  
DAY_01**

Gwendal von Voltaire looked at the shimmering blue magic seemingly swallow the black plague that Jeneus became. Slowly, but without falter, the blue magic pushed the black multitude away. Golden rays of the sinking sun shone through like a beacon of hope.

However, it was the familiar feeling coming from the power that flared the dimming hope in the man's heart. That Majutsu, it almost looked like—

"Yuuri!" 

Gwendal looked at the direction of where that voice came from. His heart that seemed frozen in shock began to pumped hard it became hard to breath when he saw a double-black man carrying an unconscious Wolfram. He stood there unmoving until the man reached the enclosure.

"Let me in!" the familiar man demanded. Gwendal finally snapped from his stupor. Quickly raising the shield, he let them pass. The man put a bloody Wolfram down.

Turning towards the side, the double black shouted again.

"Yuuri!"

Eyes widening, Gwendal finally took in the man's appearance. "Great sage?"

The man looked at him. "Yo! Lord Von Voltaire. It's been a while, don't you think?"

If the man was here and he was calling someone named Yuuri, then that means…

Another double-black who had long black hair which was hastily put in a bun came running toward them.

"Yuuri, it's near the heart. I already cast the basic healing spell."

The newcomer who can only be the 27th Maoh looked at Wolfram once before kneeling swiftly, hands already alight with healing Majutsu. The blood and torn skin slowly went back into place. "He should be fine after some rest. I healed the damage, he is exhausted though so he might need a longer time to recover." Turning, the man went back to eliminating the Houseki-made monsters still rampaging through the ruins. "What are these?"

"It's Shushou, the Originators," Murata answered, looking at the black and purple mass encased and far from the kingdom. 

Yuuri glanced at his friend before shooting a blasting curse to the last lump of stony monsters created by the apparent Shushou. "But it feels different than what we faced before."

"Because this is not the ancient Shushou sealed in the boxes. It's new."

With a worried frown, Yuuri finally finished eliminating the monsters he can see. He turned to Murata and the shocked faces of the Demons who left the confines of the castle to see the two double blacks.

"New? Shushou generates?"

Murata smirked. "Of course not." Pushing up his glasses, he turned to the demons. "That's why I want to know how this happened." He pinned Lord Voltaire with a look, clearly demanding answers.

Lord Voltaire unconsciously stood in attention. His back straight as he gripped his sword tightly. "Your Highness, it happened almost 2 weeks ago. The Queen of Seisunakoku, a destroyed kingdom, sought the King to restore a holy sword's power. Her son, Saralegui, the King of Small Cimaron was also here by that time to answer to his crimes against the crown. Upon learning of the sword's power, Saralegui planned to have the sword for himself. That's when he found out that he is the Queen's son. He unleashed the sword's power to Jeneus in hopes of destruction. Jeneus became that destructive power. As time passed, the power grew and reached further. As of now, every land in this world is affected. There was a force that came from the Great One's tomb but it wasn't able to contain the force for long."

Murata nodded in understanding. "The Original King's power is understandably weak. He used so much for the last 4000 years to contain Shushou and to finally defeat it. Without a boost, he couldn't possibly last. The opponent is also a power akin to Shushou, it's a formidable power that took 4000 years of preparation to defeat. Anyway, you didn't tell me who this Jeneus is."

"According to our research, it's a copy that Queen Alazon created based on your memories sealed in a crystal."

Murata sighed as he removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. "What a mess. So I'm guessing that Alazon unknowingly created different negative emotions while creating my copy, combined with Saralegui's destruction, the sword's power gave the power boost to accelerate another Shushou's birth."

Gwendal frowned. "It might be, Your Highness. We haven't really uncovered these reasons yet."

"Tell me the details of how it evolved. I need to know its nature before we can plan our next course."

Lord Voltaire hesitantly looked at the faint traces of the black mass on the horizon. 

Murata shook his head. "Don't worry, Shibuya put it under magical encasement wards. He mastered warding, I trust the strength of those spells. It can hold for at least three days."

Lord Voltaire's shoulders sag in relief, relaxing his Majutsu which was shielding the castle, he beckoned the Sage to follow.

Murata looked at his friend. "Shibuya?"

Said man was already assisting the wounded soldiers coming to the castle now that the monsters were gone. 

"Okay then. I'll just tell you what we came up with!" he yelled to make sure that Yuuri hears him.

Yuuri distractedly gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Ken!"

°°°° 👑°°°°

Yuuri looked at the soldiers approaching, then to the already full castle. There's definitely not enough space. He pulled his wand from his holster, waving it in a zigzag motion, the cracked castle grounds immediately knit back. Next, he conjured tents and beds to serve as temporary clinics. 

Gisela von Christ came out of the castle briskly, her hair and clothing far from the pristine condition that Yuuri remembered.

"Yuuri-heka!"

"It's just Yuuri now, Gisela-san." He smiled at the woman. The first wave of injured men arrived and both of them immediately got to work.

The first man had a long gaping wound. The other man carrying the unconscious man also had a leg wound. Upon quick assessment, every one of them seemed to have wounds.

Pulling his bag which has a massive extension charm inside, he pulled his transfigured healing cabinet. Erecting it back to its usual large size, he pulled out a Blood Replenishing Potion. Pouring the contents into the unconscious man's lips, he started spelling the wound close.

"Yuuri-heka, please, what can we do?" a brown-haired woman asked. She was accompanied by other women ready to help. 

Yuuri smiled at them. "Please make sure that everybody injured is on a bed. Here, see these red potions? Let the men who lost much blood drink one. I will spell wounds close, follow me and rub these white paste on each closed wound. It will make sure that the internal healing will happen immediately without infection or scarring. Call my attention for the severely wounded." 

The women swiftly followed the instruction. 

The abled soldiers helped with the process by laying their more critical comrades close to the King and Healer Gisela. The less wounded lying on the other beds themselves.

Yuuri was glad that he followed Madam Pomfrey's suggestion of stocking his own potions while he was studying his masteral for healing. 

He smiled at the bulky soldier who had a bloody hand. The man smiled back despite his pained eyes. Quickly casting a numbing charm, Yuuri taps the wound gently to diagnose it. 

"The 'ole dragon monster chewed on 't," the man said, still valiantly smiling. "Ya the black King then?"

Yuuri nodded, also returning the good-natured smile. "I'm Yuuri, you're not from here then, sir?"

"No, I'm human, from Dai Shimaron. I'm one of the platoons who followed my King to defeat that thing. Seems that I'm losing an arm, ey. Call me Chris, child."

Yuuri nodded. "Nice to meet you, Chris. It wasn't the best time though. Your arm is—

"Irreparable? I've hoped to fight for my King with it but can't be helped then. It doesn't hurt now at least." The man tried to hide his fear of living without one arm in another forced smile but even his lips trembled. Yuuri's eyes soften further.

"I numbed it. Please don't worry, I can still regrow it; put an artificial flesh then connect it to the nerves since most of the bones are still here and the monster that bit it doesn't seem to be a poisonous dark creature. It's a long process though so I will go back to you after I make sure that there are no soldiers in more critical condition. For now, I stopped the blood flow and wrapped it to stop the infection. I will put it in a frozen state." Retrieving a corked vial, he helped the man drink the medicine. "It's a mix of nourishing and sleeping draught to help your body until we can mend your arm."

Cross eyes shone with moisture. "Ey, I'll be here then, thanks, child." The relieved man saluted him.

Yuuri nodded to the man. He's glad to see that the humans   
are more tolerant of Demons. Briskly walking to the soldier where a lady was waving him on, he offered another smile as he cast another numbing charm.

The woman beside the bed informed him that she already gave her the red potion. "She is bleeding from her stomach, Your Majesty."

"Please call me Yuuri, I'll take care of her from here. Thank you."

The woman nodded as she ran to another soldier's aide. 

Yuuri looked back at the person on the bed only to be surprised upon seeing it's a familiar woman.

"Y-your Majesty Yuuri, nice to meet you again," the woman whispered, she looked weak, her lips barely able to move. "Do you remember me? I'm Norika, from the mines."

"Yes, Norika-san," he worked swiftly as he continued to talk with the woman who had been kind to him in Svelera. "I didn't know that you entered the military."

Norika's cheeks were returning to a healthy tan as healing magic flowed through her. "I returned to my homeland, Dai Cimaron when the new king took the crown. It had been a welcoming place but when this blasted dark power came and destroyed the peace, I wanted to fight for my child's future so I joined the forces who came here to stop the source of the dark power. We haven't been able to do much, in the end. It's just so strong."

Yuuri finally closed the wound, trying to blink the stinging of his eyes. "I'm so proud of your bravery, Norika-san. I'm sure Jilta is also proud to have you as a mother." 

A lady was already there to apply the salve to the closed wound. Yuuri and Norika smiled and mouthed 'later'. Yuuri scanned the tents, sighing in relief when he didn't see any familiar brown uniform among the soldiers laying on the beds. Continuing his work, it was a series of pained smiles and blood-soaked clothes.

When he finally reached the last soldier who had the least injury, he sighed in relief.

"Hello–

He stared at the familiar brown locks of hair. Looking at the face of the man, he was met with brown eyes with silver speckles. He also noticed the Dai Cimaron emblem on the man's white clothing.

Yuuri's world seemed to stand still, and maybe it really did. The other people watched them quietly, intent on seeing what Yuuri will do upon learning that his loyal knight left for another country.

Yuuri wasn't focused on the uniform though, he was locked by those weary and cold eyes. Conrart's expression was something he never saw during his reign, the knight was always wearing a pleasant smile with warm eyes but it's changed now, Conrart looked more like the man that Yuuri glimpsed during his venture in the past with the help of the Demon King's Mirror—bowl.

Conrart spoke first. "Your Majesty, I'm glad to see you well."

Yuuri nodded absent-mindedly. Conrart's expression darkened further as he tentatively touched Yuuri's arm.

"Please don't hate me. There was a civil war and it's the best option we have and you were..."

Yuuri smiled sadly, understanding even without Conrart's words.

'Yuuri was not there anymore.' Yuuri can easily see what might have happened. Dai Cimaron was in a civil war and they needed Conrart's help. Since Yuuri who was the reason behind the knight's sword was believed to never return, Conrart had no strong ties to the Demon Kingdom.

Yuuri tucked a stubborn lock of hair behind his ear with trembling hands. "I understand." 

Conrart looked at him hesitantly. Retrieving a pin from his pocket, the Dai Cimaron citizen clipped the black hair in place; a smile bloomed in his face when he received a grateful look.

"So, are you a soldier of the new king?"

"N-no, my family was the original Royal family of Dai Cimaron, the Wellers. I'm currently the king."

That revelation left Yuuri dumber than the news of Shushou's apparent return.

"I thought you would never return, Your Majesty. I tried following you but I failed." Those brown eyes looked at Shibuya, seeking.

Yuuri steps towards his previous knight, hesitant. He clenched his hands to stop the trembling. "Conrart, I'm sorry." 

In a surge of reckless courage, Yuuri shoved his face on the man's shoulder. He cannot bear to look at those eyes. How could he? Conrart's change, it's now clear that it's because he left. Conrart found happiness in serving Yuuri, it's only normal that the soldier got lonely when he left.

Conrart's arms slowly wrapped on Yuuri's leaner body. His hand easily wrapping around the bound raven hair, enjoying its softness.

"You are taller," Conrart realized, he looked at the man, breathless in wonder.

"Growth." Yuuri was only slightly shorter than his knight–previous knight. "It's been 6 years for me."

"It had been just over a year for us."

"That's weird. It was reversed, time flew faster on Earth."

Conrart hummed, still running his hand on the black strands of hair.

"I missed you," Yuuri admitted, his voice almost silent but Conrart felt the words on his skin nonetheless.

"I missed you too," Conrart whispered in his ear, the action tickling Yuuri; driving him to pull away and laugh.

"I see that you found out." 

Both of them turned towards the door to face the owner of the new voice. They saw Murata grinning at them.

"Yahoo, King Weller."

Contact smiled pleasantly, the ice in his eyes easily leaving him now. "Your Highness."

"You might be having a touching reunion, one that I would like to see but I do need to speak to the King of Dai Shimaron regarding the counter-attack plans."

Yuuri reluctantly released the human king. Conrart looked like he had something to say but decided against it in the end.

It took a moment before Yuuri was able to snap out of the adrift feeling which Conrart's departure left him. He subtly shook his head to clear his thoughts before he walked towards Chris' bed. Sitting on a stool beside the bed, he gently placed the tip of his wand on the heavily damaged arm.

Cross eyes were directed at the ceiling as he talked, still drowsy from the drug, "The previous king was cruel. He assassinated all eligible for the crown. After he was crowned, he waged war against the Demons despite the starving people's protest. Civil wars broke, it's so bad that humans were regularly killed. King Conrart first came to our aide as a Vigilante called Blue Wind. Upon seeing the colors, we knew that our masked hero must be a Weller—the true Royalty. So we urged him to usurp the throne. He refused, he said that he already swore his sword and life to someone. 

"However, when the situation worsens due to Little Cimaron's King's manipulation, King Weller finally listened to the people's plea. Shin Makuko also found the action the most logical; it means peace between Dai Cimaron, it's colonies and Shin Makuko. He took the throne, he said that the man he serves will want him to act for the common citizens' needs."

Yuuri slowly glanced at Chris' smiling face. The human nodded to the silent question. "Everybody knew it was you. King Weller did vocally pledge his loyalty to only you."

Yuuri looked back to the arm that he was slowly mending.

"I became a guard for King Weller, sometimes he tells us about you. Like the time when we were riding north of Dai Cimaron to help some farmers, he told us about your adventures with the dragons."

Yuuri leaned on the bed, resting his head on the sheets as he concentrated on the precious details that filled the aching blank spaces in his heart.

"He told us how you named the young dragon Pochi. Why did you name the dragon Pochi? And why are you naming it in the first place?"

Yuuri pouted even as his eyes shone with mirth. "I love that name, okay? Pochi likes it too! Oh, I wonder how they are. I hope they are okay."

"King Weller also told us about how reckless you can be. Don't say that you want to meet the dragons now," the older human warned sternly.

Yuuri bit his tongue to stop himself from saying the very words.

Chris' bark of laughter rang in the tents. The other patients who were also listening joined, causing Yuuri to turn bright red.

"King Weller is right, you are a ridiculous kind-hearted boy. Amazing, oh yes but also ridiculous." Chris regarded the boy–man now–kindly. "In a good way, of course. I'm happy to have met you."

Yuuri's blush intensified even as he used a hand to cover his face. "Stop embarrassing me!"

°°°° 👑°°°°

"Doria-san?"

Doria, the maid who had been serving in the palace for long shrieked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry for frightening you. I only want to inquire about supper."

Doria stood in front of the double-black filled with awe while clutching a ladle. She never thought that she would see him again. She was one of the amazed and excited servants when the soldiers outside reported sightings of the previous king. "Y-your Majesty, I…"

Yuuri smiled at her kindly and she honestly felt her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't ashamed of it, the grown king was gorgeous! "Are you okay?"

"Ah! Yes!"

"I'm glad. It's nice to see you again, even with the circumstances."

"T-thank you, it's nice to see you back, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Yuuri, I'm not a king anymore. About dinner…"

"Ah, yes, are you hungry Your—I mean, Y-yuuri? It will be ready soon."

Waving his hands in front of him, Yuuri shook his head. "No, it's actually about the soldiers' meal."

"Oh, it will be served at 7. We are budgeting food though so it might be simple. It's just, with this many people while food sources are destroyed…" Doria explained uncomfortably.

Yuuri gave him another smile that eased her heart. "Is that so. Well, I want to help by cooking dinner. I have food stored and I think I can help with the other problems."

°°°° 👑°°°°

Conrart felt his world shift as he felt Yuuri's presence in the Demon world. He stood frozen even when Yuuri's power pushed the black mass like nothing as if it wasn't the benevolent power that has been tormenting the whole world for a long time. 

Both human and demon soldiers cheered as they watched the layers of blue majutsu seal the black and purple shadow. Cries of 'Yuuri-heka!' and 'savior' rang on the battlefield, but Conrart still stayed rooted in his spot. His heart beating fast as his eyes sting with tears of relief and longing. Yuuri was there, he's here.

He was surprised to see tents magically appear when they finally arrived at the castle. But he was more surprised to see Yuuri grown up. The former king was taller, his body more defined, and his hair appeared to be longer. Still, it's Yuuri who smiled brightly, ready to help anyone without discrimination, body full of power, presence of a true king still follow his every move as he tended to the wounded. Conrart's heart felt so full as he drank the sight to sooth the days without the boy. How old is he now? Right now the boy looked like the transformed demon king, in human growth how old could that be?

Suddenly, the Dai Shimaron's emblem on his clothes felt heavy. What will Yuuri say? He stood out of the way, making sure that Yuuri couldn't see him.

In the end, Yuuri was as forgiving as that boy who lit his world. Yuuri accepted him. He was very reluctant to part with the man, he actually wants the former king to accompany him with the Great Sage. He knew that's absurd so he stopped himself. 

After the meeting, he immediately went back to the tents in the hope of seeing Yuuri. He only saw the soldiers, happily eating dinner.

"Your Majesty," Chris greeted him. "He went out after delivering us supper. It was good, he cooked it himself," Chris filled him in, knowing who was he looking for.

"Oh? I didn't know he can cook." Glancing at the trays, there were fresh fruits, bread, juice and a large bowl filled with broth, noodles, shredded chicken, spring onions, eggs, and other seasonings. Conrart winced internally, hoping the food supply won't be heavily affected with the large varied meal.

"He said he needs to sort the sleeping accommodations. He might be at the castle," Gisela informed him, she was also eating. "Can you make sure he doesn't overuse his magic? He had been using it continually since he arrived. Sealing Jeneus, healing so many people, cooking for a large number of people, and creating the greenhouses."

Contact frowned at the last word. "Greenhouses?"

Grisela smiled. "You haven't seen it yet? It's on the right of the castle, it looks small on the outside but it's as large as the castle grounds inside. There's two, one filled with plants and the other filled with different livestock. The maids are especially amazed at them." The woman giggled as she remembered the shrieks of delight.

Conrart's frown deepened as he stepped out of the tents to find Yuuri. He saw him looking at the destroyed houses below. The sun was almost hidden, bathing the former king in red light. He's beautiful.

"Yuuri-heka?"

Yuuri looked at Conrart with a bright smile. "Conrart! Did you eat? How was the meeting?"

"I'll eat later, the meeting was fine. How are you feeling? I heard you used a lot of magic."

Yuuri waved his worries. "I'm fine. I made sure to use my wand even when my magic comes more naturally here. My wand acts as an extension of my magic so I am using lesser Majutsu. Also, I used magical materials separate from my magic. I'm fine!"

Not totally convinced, Conrart took the younger's hand to check his temperature and pulse. Finding both normal, he glanced at Yuuri to say so only to notice a blush on the man's cheeks.

"Yuuri-heka?"

Yuuri looked away. "Don't call me that, I'm just Yuuri to you, remember?" 

Conrart laughed lightly at the familiar banter.

"Shouldn't I call you that instead, Your Majesty?" 

"No. I'm just Conrad for you. Or Conrart? You can say it now then?"

The black nodded. "Yes, I...I had a lot of practice."

Looking at the former king with confusion, Conrart tried probing more but the other man remained quiet. He didn't let go of his hand though so Conrart held on tightly even when Yuuri pulled out a decorated stick—a wand.

"Conrart? There are horses and people coming, are you guys expecting others?" 

Contact looked around, puzzled. "Where? What are they like?" A moment later, Conrart saw long lines of people. Most were on foot, considering the torn grounds, and they were holding Bielefelt flags. 

Conrart gasped, understanding what it meant. Yuuri looked at him inquiringly. Conrart immediately explained, "Since the Demon Kingdom was the direct casualty, it received great damage from Jeneus' destruction despite magic being used to defend the kingdom. Within a day, each territory felt the danger. There are three points of evacuation, the Blood Pledge Castle, the Bielefelt territory and the Wincott territory. They are chosen since they are most safe; it's also easier to just protect three places since even with magic users, it's a difficult job. The other territories were destroyed within the first week. If the Bielefelt occupants are here, it just means that the lands are also destroyed. It must have been the latest earthquake caused by the Shushou. The Bielefelt evacuation has the least number of Earth Majutsu users."

Yuuri looked stricken with grief. "So those are the third of Shin Makoku's population?"

"Yes."

Yuuri immediately conjured a large moving bridge directly connected to the Castle. Children. Scared and tired small bodies stepped from the moving bridge first. Yuuri was there to meet them. A tearing girl in a dusty pink dress fisted Yuuri's black pants.

"Will we be safe here?"

Yuuri kneeled to be on the girl's height. With eyes also shiny with tears, Yuuri nodded. "Yes. It's safe already, love."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Yuuri offered his pinky finger. The girl sniffed tears as she hooked her own finger. Yuuri kissed her small head, further reassuring the girl. A boy with chubby cheeks tapped Yuuri. With a bright smile ready, the former king turned towards the boy. "Hello there."

The boy shyly shoved a pinky in Yuuri's face. Laughing softly, Yuuri accepted the finger, giving it a gentle squeeze. Smiling a little, the boy also tapped his head. Adoringly, Yuuri gave him a loud kiss which made the child giggle. The other children also started to crowd the welcoming teen, asking for their own kisses.

"Will we really be okay now? Where will we stay?" An older child looked around with worried eyes.

Conrart's heart ached for the children, already exposed to the troubles of war at a young age. The question was also critical, the castle can't possibly house these many people.

"Will we sleep on the ground again?" a small child with pale orange hair innocently asked.

Yuuri picked the child. The man still has a smile on even with the weight of sadness and sympathy. "Nope, " he answered pleasantly. "Want to see magic?"

The children excitedly agreed. 

"Will you build a house?" 

"A comfy bed?"

"Pillows?!"

Yuuri winked at them. "Better." With a quick jab of a wand, the destroyed capital glowed before pieces fell into its proper place like a large puzzle. Within minutes, it almost looked the same if not for the few buildings which were irreparable even with magic since some parts literally vanished. With another wave of a wand, irreparable structures were cleared before a new building rose from the ground. With gaping mouths, the children watched as the building grew bigger until it became a castle.

"Hmmm, not enough?" Yuuri looked at the children with a playful grin. "Well, you can have another."

Loud exclamations of happiness and amazement rang on the grounds when another castle rose from the bare ground. It was colored blue like water, beautiful and shining under the dying rays of the sun.

Another wave of a wand and each structure lit up with magical lights, combating the darkness beginning to surround the place as night closed in. 

"Oh! Oh! Can I be the princess?" a girl who was crying before yelled out.

"I want to be a princess!" another shouted, followed by more children vying for the said position.

Laughing, Yuuri quickly placated the children, "You can be princesses and princes. Want to see your rooms?"

"Are there pretty clothes?"

"Definitely!"

"Can we share rooms? I want to stay with my brother," a girl requested as she held Yuuri's hand.

"Of course, my lady. We can turn a whole floor into a large room for everyone. With large closets. What do you think?"

All of the children cheered.

Another bridge materialized and Yuuri, with a large number of children, excitedly crossed it to reach the castle. Conrart was still trying to figure out what happened. He never saw that kind of magic before! Only the sounds of footsteps managed to get his attention. It was the Great Sage. 

"Should we stop Yuuri from using more magic, Your Highness? It's just–these looked so...great. Doesn't it drain magic intensively?"

The Great Sage just shrugged. "It has a great effect." The Sage gestured to the people around. "It boosted morale, which is important. The last thing we want is to have many negative emotions gathered here when Shushou is still looming on us."

Conrart stared uneasily at Yuuri's direction. "But Yuuri…"

Murata snorted before raising a hand, a blue Majutsu gathered on his hand before flying towards Yuuri. "We can't really stop him from doing what he wishes. All we can do is support him. Even I can't begrudge those children this after what they experienced."

Between relocating the people to the new houses and, well, castles; arranging and conjuring new pieces of furniture if needed; meals; baths and clothing; it was already midnight when the leaders were free to just sit together.

Yuuri, Murata, Gwendal, Lord Waltorana Bielefelt, and a surprisingly quiet and battered Stoffel Spitzweg sat around a table located near a fire outside the Blood Pledge Castle.

Murata shoved a cup of tea at Yuuri. "Drink. You need it." 

Yuuri gratefully sipped the warm liquid.

"Gunter and Wolfram are expected to wake up tomorrow," Gwendal informed them while rubbing his temples, willing the exhaustion away. "Your Highness, Your Majesty–Highness Yuuri, rooms are ready for both of you. You must be tired with all that incredible display of magic."

Yuuri playfully cheered. "Hear that Murata? Gwendal finally thought we are incredible!"

Murata laughed, almost snorting his own tea in amusement. "You're ridiculous. I am always incredible."

Gwendal just cleared his throat to get the blacks' attention. "There is a lot to do tomorrow. Please conserve your energy."

Yuuri frowned a little. "Gwendal, are you okay? You are...different."

"I'm fine, Your Highness. Please worry about your own health, this kingdom needs you greatly. Would you like to rest now? We will be standing guard for the night."

"No, you guys will rest," Yuuri demanded firmly. "Murata and I will stand guard."

The other occupant of the table protested immediately which Yuuri ignored. Murata raised a hand, effectively silencing them like always. "I agree with Shibuya this time. All of you look ready to pass out. How long since you slept properly? Two weeks ago?"

There was no response. Murata sighed. "That's our point. Sleep. You need it more than us."

Yuuri smiled reassuringly. "We are not in danger of exhaustion. Go rest, we will take care of everything for a while. We are incredible, right? Trust us."

The nobles finally relented. Gwendal offered a small smile of gratitude. Yuuri walked with a protesting Conrart on the Dai Cimaron's quarters.

"Yuuri, I'm fine. I can assist with tonight's duty."

Yuuri pushed the man on the first empty bed they saw. Charming the bed clean and soft, he started taking off Conrart's boots.

"Yuuri! You don't need to–"

Placing both boots under the bed, Yuuri pulled the coat from the brunette's broad shoulders. "You want to sleep with your sword?"

Conrart mutely nodded.

"Okay. Want a change of clothes?"

"It's fine."

"Okay. Sleep." Tucking the man to bed, Yuuri looked expectant like the man will actually suddenly just fall asleep.

A soldier lying near them snorted.

Yuuri glared. "Hey!"

A few laughs escaped the soldiers' restraints. Huffing, Yuuri crossed his arms. "Fine, do I need to sing to you?" 

Conrart looked amused. "Really? That would be nice. I never heard you sing."

The black leaned on the bed. A moment later, the sounds of a piano and a soothing voice filled the chamber. Conrart tried struggling against sleep, wanting to hear every note but his eyes stubbornly closed. Thoughts of fear and death didn't disturb his sleep, all he dreamed was Yuuri's beautiful voice with the warm press of his body on his side.


	3. Yuuri, Conrart, Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Ken, and Conrart help at the Wincott Castle where Yuuri meets Delchias.

**Capital, Shin Makoku **

**DAY_02**

Gwendal woke up from the best sleep he had in two weeks. When he looked outside, the sun was beginning to rise, there were no sounds of battle or heartbreaking crying. Taking that as a good sign, he gave himself time to bathe and shave.

Half an hour later, he stepped out of his room to the pleasant silence of the corridor. Stopping in the kitchen, he saw none of the maids so he went out to the castle grounds where the smell of cooking food was strong. He saw long tables set up, each filled with delicious-looking food.

"Good morning Gwendal!" 

On the corner, he saw the former king waving. Energetic and full of happiness as always.

"Come sit!"

He followed the offer. Sitting beside the Sage who was eating some kind of cake, the former king himself stood up to put the tea in front of him. Yuuri smiled. "You still like Jasmine tea right?"

Gwendal's lips twitched to an almost smile. He once complimented the tea when he tried it in Japan, it's nice to know that Yuuri remembered. "Thank you."

"You should try the cakes, Lord Voltaire. Yuuri baked them during the night. If you don't like sweets though, there's a normal breakfast towards the end of the table," Murata offered.

Gwendal looked at the new desserts and dishes. Trying one of the pastries near him, he bit on it and instantly appreciated the filling stuffed inside. "This is great."

Yuuri beamed at him before looking on the far right. "Thanks!" 

As Gwendal finished his pastry, he noticed that the young man keeps on looking in the same direction frequently. 

When Gwendal realized that it's the direction of the Dai Cimaron chambers, he asked, "Is there a problem with the Dai Cimaron's King?"

Yuuri glanced at him briefly. "None? I don't think so. Why?"

"Nothing," Gwendal answered with a frown. Confused, he glanced at the Sage for some answers. The said Sage just gave him an amused look. Frowning, Gwendal chose to continue his breakfast.

°°°° 👑°°°°

Yuuri would have liked to check on Conrart but before the sun could rise completely, children of different degrees of alertness requested breakfast. Between serving food and Drawing happy faces on eggs with ketchup, he didn't have the time. He just can't say no to those cute sleepy faces.

Yuuri was finally left alone when the mothers of the children literally dragged the protesting young children to take a bath. The women shoot Yuuri apologetic smiles which he returned more brightly.

Gwendal who was quietly watching from the sidelines when the little sleepy kids stormed in regarded Yuuri. “Children still like you,” Yuuri grinned. “Thank you for all you’ve done, Sire, for all these supplies.”

Yuuri laughed. “It was Shiori’s idea to have all of these things needed. We knew that there might be danger waiting here so my brother insisted on having a lot of supplies just in case we found ourselves stranded or something. I thought that it was ridiculous, having so much but it proved helpful now. I never thought that I would use that many magical fruit trees.”

Murata snorted, his glasses glimming. “We actually owe your brother a thank you, huh? His ego will definitely be smug about that. I can already imagine his ‘I told you so. Having a magic zoo stored in your magic pouch is okay Yuu-chan!’”

Yuuri laughed. “It still sounds ridiculous. I was planning to just run off when he was ordering a magical greenhouse full of potatoes. Can you believe that we are actually using it? Shiori will really be smug about this.”

“If he doesn’t blow a fuse about it first. He’ll be smug that he is right but also very upset that we need to use it.”

Yuuri’s face soured. “Uh, I don’t want to think about it.” His face brightened when he felt those familiar eyes on him. Looking behind him, he offered a smile to Conrart when the older man finally stood beside the table.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning.” 

Conrart’s voice had a little steel on it which made Yuuri’s smile drop. “Conrart? Is there a problem?”

“Oh, nothing important,” Conrart’s voice softened. “I am just a little surprise to wake up this late. I also saw my soldiers still on bed which is odd.”

“Ah, that might be because of me. I put this up,” pointing at the small white glowing magical balls, Yuuri explained as he summoned one in his hand. “On Earth, there’s a dark creature which makes someone relieve their darkest memories. There’s a charm called Patronus which is filled with happy emotions that drive away the creature. These balls are similar; they are filled with happy emotions. It drives away nightmares and draws in happy memories. I just thought that with the war, everyone might be having trouble with nightmares and unease.”

Conrart slowly grasped the explanation, his eyes going bright. “Oh, I see.”

“I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I should’ve told everyone before I put these up.”

“No, I just misunderstood. I thought you put up a sleeping spell which I will not approve since it puts everyone at a disadvantage if danger arose. However, you said that it’s just a charm for nightmares. I’m really glad to have a good sleep, I think it’s a nice charm.” Conrart touched Yuuri’s shoulder gently. He sat next to him, reluctantly removing his hand on the teen's shoulder.

Gwendal regarded the white glowing ball. “It’s a nice magical item. I think everyone appreciates the reprieve from nightmares.” Nodding at the almost empty court, he added, “It’s the first time that anyone felt safe enough to sleep through the sunrise.”

Murata finally put away the book he was reading to join the conversation. “Since we don’t have anything planned today aside from discussing how to finally defeat Jeneus, I think the soldiers and the people deserve a lie in. We did say that we will take care of matters. After days without proper sleep, it’s normal.”

Yuuri fiddled with his fork, he almost yelped when Conrart touched him briefly. “Yuuri, we are really grateful. I’m sorry I reacted badly.”

Yuuri flushed faintly. “No, you didn’t. I’m just disappointed that I did that again.”

“What did you do again?”

“I acted on my own, not really thinking it through.”

Conrart gently raised Yuuri’s face to look him in the eye. “You did it out of kindness. We understand that all you want is to help.”

Yuuri smiled weakly. The event just reminded him of his decision to leave six years ago. He still doesn’t know how to breach it. So he didn’t. He instead looked at Murata.

“What’s the plan?”

Murata seemed to know what he was doing but didn’t call him on it. “We will talk about it later. The other leaders will be arriving at lunch so I’d rather explain only once.”

Yuuri reluctantly relented. “Okay, then.” He cocked his head on the side as he contemplated his options.

“You should use this time to rest," a voice suggested. Looking behind him, Yuuri saw Gunter. The older Demon was still a little pale and was only wearing a simple shirt and pants but still the same Gunter that Yuuri remembers.

“Gunter!”

“Your Highness.” The demon smiled tenderly to the former king he served with everything he had. Yuuri was sad to see how affected the man about the war that raged only the day before. This Gunter had shadows in his eyes, likely terrified of relieving the war that he experienced 20 years ago. Gunter had always been an emotional man who cares so fiercely. How many students did the man lose this time?

Deciding to be the person who offered care and love excessively this time, Yuuri stood up and gave the man a tight hug. “It’s good to see you again, Gunter. I’m sorry this happened, hopefully, it will end soon.”

The man hugged him back tightly, there were no other words exchanged but the long hug was enough to reassure each other and to cure the ache of longing. 

Yuuri was also happy to see Gunter smile brighter after eating a variety of human pastries. The man had always enjoyed trying new things. A true scholar.

“Going back to what Gunter had suggested, why don’t both of you rest until lunch?” Gwendal looked at the two double-blacks pointedly.

Murata and Yuuri looked at each other. Yuuri gave the others a hesitant smile. “We actually planned to check out the Wincott Castle. This place was heavily damaged; we want to make sure that the other evacuation site is okay.”

“The travel time will take up too much time. We got a missive from them, admittedly they received damage but they are still fine especially that Your Highness’ managed to contain Jeneus. They understand the situation, they can wait.”

Yuuri looked at Murata pleadingly, knowing that Gwendal would most likely relent if it was Murata. The Sage rolled his eyes at his friend.

“It’s alright, Lord Voltaire, we already have a plan. I can Apparate us to Wincott castle since I’m familiar with the place. Shibuya can also fly if needed. Apparate is like traveling between worlds just this time we don’t need to get wet. We knew that conserving magic is important for the upcoming battle and that no one will begrudge us if we do but Yuuri is stubborn.”

A loud protesting ‘Hey!’ came from the said stubborn person.

“However, Yuuri here is also absurdly powerful back on Earth, more so here in this world. Yuuri should be alright. If it also happens that he somehow passes out due to magical exhaustion, the seal can hold until he can recover.”

Gwendal just sighed. “It’s just worrying, all of this magic just seems excessive. Building castles?”

Yuuri and Murata looked excited at this. “It was from a fantasy show! Isn’t it beautiful?”

The other three men looked at them oddly. The two just shrugged at them.

“The magical school on Earth always revered Shibuya’s magical reserves.” Murata shrugged again. “Not to be cold but Yuuri is a product of 4000 years of careful planning and preparation. He is meant to be powerful. After he defeated Shushou, he inherited more power from Shinou. Shibuya also learned Earth Magic, which added to his repertoire. Earth magic is different from Majutsu. Earth uses a wand that makes casting spells easier while Majutsu uses pure raw magic. If someone with Yuuri’s large amount of raw magic uses a wand and Earth magic here, his magical ability and endurance will multiply.”

The Demons tried to understand the concept. It’s still difficult to imagine there’s a branch of magic so different from what they knew.

“This made me wonder about the half-bloods here,” Murata murmured. 

Conrart’s eyes widened at the implication. Even Gunter and Gwendal looked intrigued. Yuuri was a little slower with the uptake but he also stared at Conrart with excitement.

“Oh! Can we try it?” Yuuri looked at Murata with a sparkle in his eyes.

Murata raised a hand. “Let me look into it further. This might be dangerous for the half-bloods born here. Remember Yuuri, you are technically a Half-blooded Earth Demon. You have a natural affinity for Earth magic while Conrart’s kind doesn’t have that affinity in their blood.”

Yuuri frowned, a troubled look on his face. “But— 

Conrart clasped Yuuri’s hand on the table. “Let’s leave this for now. I’m really excited too but the Great Sage does have a point.”

Yuuri pouted. “Fine.” He squeezed the hand before letting it go.

Murata stood up. “Now, let’s get ready. I want to be back before lunch to catch a little sleep.”

“Can I join?” Conrart hesitantly asked. Murata regarded him carefully but as expected, Yuuri didn’t have any reservations about it.

“Of course!”

°°°° 👑°°°°

That’s how they had a dizzy Conrart Weller as they finally landed on the torn flower beds in front of the blue and cream Wincott Castle.

“Conrart!” Yuuri worriedly placed a healing hand on top of the soft brown locks.

Murata spins around to look at their surroundings. “Looks like the demons capable of Majutsu successfully kept the castle intact. Not the grounds but better than I expected. It was the right decision to choose Wincott territory since it is far from the ocean, less danger; no tsunami and the like.” 

He shrugged when he noticed that the two were not paying him attention. 

Yuuri was hugging Conrart to keep them upright as the Human King struggles to get his bearings back. After a moment, Murata cleared his throat to get their attention. He looked in amusement as the two practically jumped away from each other.

Murata pointed behind them. Four of the Ten Aristocrats were walking towards them while people were watching from the windows.

Yuuri waved at the people peeking from the windows. There was an increase in the noise coming from the castle as the three half-bloods met the four nobles halfway across the lawn.

Lord Gyllenhall, Lord Radford and Lady Rochefort greeted the three warmly but Lord Delchias von Wincott just had eyes on Yuuri. Yuuri blinked in confusion. Even before, he was extremely fond of the man who was his brother in his last ‘life’. 

“Hey.” 

Delchias finally smiled, the act so similar to Suzanna Julia’s. “Hello, Your Highness. We are surprised to see you here. Pleasantly surprised, of course, we just received the news that you both came back.”

“Shinou managed to give us a message,” Murata answered. “We learned the damage here and we want to help,” shrugging, he gestured to Yuuri. “You know how he is.”

The Aristocrats considered the offer. “Right now our main concern is food, space, second then clothing. Things are rather difficult to arrange with the current situation.”

Yuuri pulled his small pouch—in the outside—and pulled odd-looking yellow seeds. “Well, greenhouses it is.”

“And Castles?” Conrart raised an eyebrow.

“You know me so well.”

Murata also pulled a similar pouch. He pulled what looked like small wooden boxes. “Oops, we cannot eat lions.” He put one box back. “Chickens are okay. Hmm, grounds first.”

“On it.” Yuuri did what he did in the capital; mending the ground and clearing unrepairable structures. He handed Conrart a container filled with more seeds. “Can you please follow Murata and plant these wherever convenient? I’ll be on repair duty.”

Conrart gives him a bright smile in response. 

Yuuri felt his breathing quicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited May 01, 2020.


	4. Of Wars and Guilts

Yuuri stared at the wilted flowers in what used to be a Wincott garden. Every corner looked barren and uninteresting, however, the place still felt nostalgic. He can even create a vision of what it used to be if he tried enough but he knew it won't be from his memories, it would be from—

"Julia."

He gasped, for a moment he was taken aback from the name obviously addressed to him. Someone else's name. Slowly, he turned.

There's steel in his eyes as he spoke evenly, "My soul used to be hers, but I'm clearly not her, Delchias-san."

Pale blue eyes stared back at him without giving away any emotions. "I see," the lord agreed but the stiffness showed how his agreement was clearly hesitant.

"I must be leaving now, Lord von Wincott, is there anything you need?" 

"I'm glad that her soul turned out to be yours."

Yuuri placed his hands on his arm to combat the chill seeping in his thin clothes more from the topic and than the darkening sky.

"What do you mean?"

"Her death was so sudden, I wasn't able to see more of what she could become. I never truly believed that she's gone. Then, when I learned about the origin of your soul, you're already gone. Like a cruel repeat. However...you're here again."

"But I'm not her," he insisted between gritted teeth. The topic had become more uncomfortable than before after he learned Conrart's feelings for Julia-san. Of course Conrart told him he didn't see him as her but still, he'd rather refrain discussions about his soul.

The older demon smiled sadly but there's an odd hope in his demeanor. "Maybe so, but forgive me for I will always see her in you. You are Yuuri, someone foreign but a sibling once upon a time. Please understand, a Wincott will always be a family. You will always find a family here."

Yuuri was at a loss of words, baffled and a little horrified. He can't be Yuuri while being a sibling to this man he barely know. His silence under the lord's expectations was quickly becoming oppressive so it was a great relief when someone interrupted their conversation.

Conrart smiled at Delchias before giving Yuuri his full attention. "Your Highness." With a light hand, he wrapped a soft coat on Yuuri's shoulder.

The warmth immediately surrounds the previous king eliciting a grateful smile. He pulls the cloth tighter on his body. "Uhm."

"It looks like it will rain soon, shall we depart, Sire?" 

Yuuri nodded, even with the other's new title, Conrart will always have his back. Clearing his throat to be able to speak without choking, Yuuri gave his apologies for needing to leave immediately.

Delchias clearly knew that they were avoiding the topic of Julia but didn't push. "I look forward to seeing you again," it's vague but enough to have Yuuri dreading the next meeting.

°°°° 👑 °°°°

The meeting took place late in the afternoon with all the demon nobles available and Conrart as the Human Race's representative.

As the focal point of the plan and attack, Yuuri and the Great Sage were in the middle of the large table. The previous king had a smile plastered on his face which looked odd to everyone. 

Murata subtle moved a paper towards Yuuri to let him read the words written,

'Can you stop faking it? Everyone does it but it's weird when it's you. It's making everyone tense.'

Pulling a pen from his pocket, Yuuri write back in Japanese,

'Well, why is he sitting on my side? It's so AWKWARD!'

Murata gave him an eye-roll, definitely telling him how dumb he is. 

Yuuri frowned, leaning on his seat with a groan he tried to hide. Maybe it's just him but Wolfram's presence too close to him was uncomfortable especially when Wolfram didn't once acknowledge him. And as he grew up, he picked the habit of hiding and faking emotions, it's just unlucky that most of the demons knew him well enough to spot it.

"This shield, you call it wards?" Gwendal glanced at Murata for confirmation. "Can we use it for a direct attack?"

Yuuri was barely listening so he just stared back when he noticed that the people around the table we're looking at him for an answer. Murata sighed beside him with the disapproval of a righteous friend. Yuuri just shrugged. 

Yuuri received a glare before his friend answered for him, "You're thinking of delivering a killing blow while the enemy can't go anywhere and where the damage can also be contained. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that, the warding will break when a strong outside force touches it. Another point we must remember, if Yuuri thought could defeat it between the two of us, we would have done so," the sage serenely sipped his tea while he explained.

Gunter sighed, resting his hands on the table. "I guess that's too much to wish, of course, it's already an amazing Wards from his Majesty!" Even amidst the crisis, the sparkles of idolization sprang out, making the amethyst eyes too bright. 

Yuuri winced, uncomfortable with the praise he found too much. "W-well…" the words died, the owner not knowing what else to say.

"What plans will work?" the question cut the springing happiness in the room, the voice wasn't forceful but the utter calmness and focus in the words effectively brought everyone's attention on the 28th Maoh, Wolfram.

Yuuri kicked Murata's foot under the table, urging him to answer again.

"Some, all still needs additional investigation. The most rational plan is to defeat it like Shoushu, we'll use Morgif."

Gwendal slowly nodded. "Makes sense."

Yuuri beamed. "That's a great idea, Ken."

Murata Ken placed his face on top of his intertwined fingers, the last afternoon light hiding his eyes with shadows from the glare of his glasses. "Yes, a good and obvious plan. It makes me wonder why it wasn't tried out sooner."

"E-eh," Yuuri mumbled, getting more confused as everyone avoided his eyes. Finally, at loss, he turned to the demon seated beside him. "Uhm, Wolfram?"

"Morgif is in the castle, right? And you have the Maou here, it makes me really curious as to why the legendary weapon wasn't used immediately," Murata continued in a playful voice like the situation was an everyday occurrence.

Wolfram met Yuuri's. "I cannot draw out Morgif's power," the new Maoh admitted. "The power of that sword during your last battle was nothing like I've experienced even when I'm just looking at it. We've tried countless times but I am incapable of drawing out even a shadow of that power."

Yuuri tilted his head towards Murata, inquiring at his friend this time. 

"That's odd," Murata concluded. "The sword's power is independent from the Maoh. It just needs the Maoh to wield it." 

The description nagged at Yuuri, his mind telling him they are missing something. Well, his friend's habit of speaking in riddles always makes him 'miss out' on some deeper meaning of his words and this time, he really wished that Murata would put things simply. It's Murata Ken though. He'd pout if he wasn't trying to grow out of the habit, so he tried to suppress the urge which made him look constipated. Though it's a little comforting how the others looked confused like he was but their thoughts didn't feel the same.

"The Legendary sword…" Lord von Spitzbeg pursed his lips together before he could speak his mind.

The other Lord's also mumbled on their seats but no one ended up sharing. Yuuri huffed, can't they share the secret?

Wolfram spoke above the indistinguishable words, "I suggest the 27th Maoh wields Morgif." 

Yuuri's eyes widened, indignant. "Do you want me to die! I know that we didn't part in very good terms but this is cruel, Wolfram! Did Morgif forget to tell you the 'rule'?!"

"Don't shout. What rule are you talking about?"

Yuuri crossed his arms. "Rule 1 and only rule in Morgif Ownership Rules and Regulations: Only the current Maoh can use it, others who try it will die." 

Murata perked up, a teasing grin on his lips. "Oh, so you did listen to Morgif's teachings. I'm impressed, Shibuya."

"Shut up, if a sword is hooting about deaths, you will also listen." Yuuri scowled at the shining glasses. "Stop being creepy! Just tell us how to fix Morgif!"

The Sage shrugged. "The sword doesn't need fixing." He shot a look on Wolfram before fixing his gaze on the Lord's. "I can't think of another plan that can work just as good. I need to learn more about that Black Mass or Geneus as you called it."

"But!" Yuuri stood, his posture confused and defiant. "It's not right to treat it as a thing, Ken! It's a person right? Fabricated or not, he had feelings and own thoughts! More than killing, can we look for a way to save him?"

Murata continued to study the paper in front of him.

Yuuri sought the other's opinions. They all look grim. Yuuri gripped the edge of the table hard to stop his fingers' from trembling. "Wolfram, surely—

Intense blue eyes glared at him. "No, Yuuri."

Yuuri can feel his emotions going in turmoil, his every fiber protesting against the swift judgment. "Geneus is—

"If you insist on doing this on your way, take back the crown," the words were cold like the depth of the aquamarine eyes. There was also an urge into it.

Yuuri halted in front of this Wolfram, the man appeared calm and sharp, so calculating. Even amidst his emotions, Yuuri slowly sat back, acknowledging the strength and leadership. As he settled down, he winced as he heard the sighs, it's embarrassing that he caused worries among these important figures just like when he was young. He's already an adult, he must control his outbursts, especially in a world where he can easily slip to his 'other self'.

The meeting proceeded, the plans laid down for the next day.

°°°° 👑 °°°°

**Demon World, Shin Makuko, Capital**

**Day_03**

"Take me around it, Shibuya."

Yuuri nodded, wrapping his Majutsu around himself and Murata. They glided slowly around the wards and the ominous power trapped inside.

Murata hummed. "It really is like Shoushu. What a mess. Can you make a hole on the Wards? Just enough for my finger."

Again, Yuuri nodded. For the task, he pulled his wand even when his other hand already hovered above the translucent magic wrapped on what used to be Geneus. Soon, Murata slipped his finger before abruptly pulling out when the dark mass immediately tried to latch on it.

"It's Shoushu. Take us down, Shibuya. I've got what I need."

Yuuri prepares to bring them down when there's a loud impact on the wards. 

"Yuuri!"

The previous Maoh screamed as his control wavered, it was only briefly but it's enough to send them toppling to the last meter from the land.

"Yuuri!" Conrart caught him before the impact and Yuuri realized who was screaming his name with so much worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured as he finally stood, his heart beating too quickly. There's another loud crash against the wards that drew all their attention. It's the Shousuo created through Geneus. "It's the first time he did that."

Murata pushed his eyeglasses to his eyes, Gwendal still supporting him. "It's most probably getting stronger. It's made just recently by a demon using magic, with that character it's not unusual to have a rapid evolution. It's unfortunate it has my knowledge." Pining his friend with narrowing eyes, he asked, "How long can you hold it?"

"I was confident before that I can hold it easily for days, weeks even but now," Yuuri hesitated, looking around the worried faces of the demon nobles, he's shoulders dropped as he admitted, "I can hold it for another day, but it's okay, if needed I can add another layer to reinforce the strength. We can extend it for days that way." He beamed to further his attempt to comfort.

"You can do that? That's good, " Lord Spitzbeg let out between deep sighs of relief.

"Yes, that is indeed good news," another Lord agreed.

Gunter and Gwendal also look relieved even as they watched the erratic movements of Geneus.

Murata briefly put an end to the Demon's relief, "That's a bad idea actually, the wards are helping on Shushou's evolution. Within two days it managed to latch itself on the magic of the wards, putting more will ensure it gets stronger. I'm not sure how this happened since this didn't happen on the Original Shushou. It might have been because the host has a body and it's a living creature. Or it's also possible that even fabricated, Geneus had a soul which was completely taken over now. Souls are a powerful source of energy for these kinds of trouble, so see~" 

Murata put his hands on Yuuri's Shoulders.

"Ahm, Ken?"

"So you see, Shibuya, you need to drop the wards, ok?"

"What?!" It wasn't just Yuuri, everyone we're shocked with the mere suggestion. "You can't mean now, right?"

"Won't that be extremely dangerous? Letting go of these Wards now, it will unleash Shushou to the whole world, again." Lord Waltorana glared at the two Earth Demons.

This immediately earned a dark look from Conrart who was hovering around Yuuri protectively. Waltorana stared down the half breed before he sneered and kept quiet.

Murata was still grinning when he turned to  
Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld. "Unless you have a better solution, Lord Von Bielefeld? Letting the wards up can easily kill Yuuri."

Yuuri lets out an alarmed 'hey' as he feels his breath become heavy. 

Conrart frowned, his hands gripping his sword. "What does that mean, Your Highness?"

"Given that the wards are Yuuri's power, it's connected to him in some ways which Shushuo could easily exploit as it grows in power. Yuuri is in danger of becoming infected, like what happened to Shinou," Murata answered. "That's why the wards should be put down not later than this afternoon." 

Yuuri tried to say something to diffuse the cold challenge between his friend and the Lord that had never liked him but the heavy atmosphere made him stutter over nothing. Gulping, he pleaded to anyone great enough to calm any of them, preferably Murata. While he was happy Murata seemed to be looking after him, he didn't want to bring the conflict to his friend.

"A-ano—hmmp!" His eyes widened as he felt arms on his shoulders.

"Your Highness," Conrart had a frown, he seemed frantic over something before it's neatly tucked away. "Should we start planning?"

"Call me Yuuri and, well…" A glance to his friend caused him to wince.

°°°° 👑 °°°°

"Enough!" Gwendal's raised voice cut through the noise in the hall where Lords, Generals, and everyone in a position of power argued and debated. "The plan is simple, 'Highness' Murata Ken and Shibuya Yuuri along half of the force will deal with Shousu's defense and containment while the Maoh and 20 other Magic users will be on the attack. The others will protect the people." He glared everyone to submission.

"That's pretty it, after 4 hours, finally our plan. We'll leave the allocation to von Voltaire, then," Murata's smile was creepy as he drags a sleepy-looking Yuuri from the hall. "Don't forget Morgif Your Majesty Maoh Wolfram, ja ne!"

Before the Sage could even pass the doorway, someone gripped his sleeves. "We need your further assistance, Great Sage." 

Murata knew that voice, most especially that sarcastic tone. "My, my, it seems that Conrart will need to babysit as Lord Bielefeld needs guidance."

The said brunette was in the middle of the only intense planning that had actual direction, nevertheless, the man stood in attention seemingly torn between Yuuri and his current duty. Amidst it all, Yuuri continued to sleep after hours of complicated meetings.

"I'll take him into the East Wing," Wolfram didn't wait for answers, instead, he carried his predecessor out of the room.

Murata raised a hand to rub at his temple. "That escalated quickly. I think I need a pain potion."

Gunter clasped his hands together, his eyes glistening with tears. "Oh, Great One, help us. A battle between Maohs?"

Gwendal's anger marks increased. "Don't say it!"

°°°° 👑 °°°°

Yuuri groaned when he was dropped, patting the surface, his hand bounced on the soft bed. He burrowed his face on the soft material, somehow it felt familiar.

"Mff."

"Save Shin Makoku, Maou-heka."

As he let sleep comfort him, he's last consciousness was full of that voice so alike his ex-fiance. 

He blearily opened his eyes, trying to wake up between stolen seconds of going back to sleep. There's another knock which startles him better out of the haziness. He slowly moved from his cocoon of blankets.

"Yes?" His brain registered how his voice was raspy and low, hopefully, he was heard.

Another knock proved otherwise.

"Enter," he replied louder. 

A soldier entered and respectfully bowed. Yuuri tried to smile as he stood up unsteady.

"Sire! Your presence is requested at the East Hall."

"Ah, yes. How long was I asleep?" Looking around the room, he easily recognized the Royal Bedroom. It's clean but otherwise looked like Yuuri didn't leave it for years, everything looks the same. Why was he allowed here? He's already not the king.

The soldier offered an arm to the disoriented king. "A couple of hours, Sire. Do you feel alright, Sire?"

Yuuri sheepishly rubs his nape. "Yes." He grabbed the arm to steady himself as he summoned a Pepper Up Potion before he continued to explain, "I didn't sleep last night, I think it's catching up on me."

The soldier contemplated leaving the Royalty for longer rest but dismissed the thought quickly with the Kingdom's situation. He also noticed that the other man regained strength and alertness as more time passed. By the time they were at the hall, the previous Maou was cheerfully asking questions.

°°°° 👑 °°°°

The plan was quickly explained to Yuuri over food, it grew confusing fast but Yuuri understood that he was in charge of his own platoon, as a magic-user he had the responsibility of protecting and leading aside from mainly containing the enemy while the wards we're down. Wolfram's job was to kill it with Morgif while everyone covered him.

Yuuri scrambled to come up with a speech as he stood before his team, he can't say just anything related to baseball, right? "Ugh…" He shifted, looking around for something that might provide him answers. Finding nothing, he just shrugged. He squeezed his eyes tightly when the guys looked at him in amusement. He sucked at this. Whoever thought that he could lead?! 

With flaming cheeks, he assigned the magic users among the half-demons. The non-users were lined in front, holding shield Yuuri reinforced with his own magic while the magic users were strategically located to ensure safety and a wide range of attacks. Another part of his group was dedicated to providing cover for Wolfram, they were behind rocks Yuuri created for the cover. It was also designed to allow a quick change of positions. The stones are also created to be undamaged which Yuuri hopes will work. The most intricate plan though went to 'If you got hurt scenario' which ended up with buddy-rule until Kohi's involvement. Even after those preparations, Yuuri was worried when they rode to the wide vacant lands where the battle would take place.

One of his team patted him on his lower back. 

"Yes?"

The man whispered, "Your worry is too obvious, King."

"Because I am," he whispered back, gripping Ao's leash tightly. He's happy he was allowed to ride him still even with the law which only reserves dark colored horses for the Maoh.

"And it's making us all nervous, if the most powerful man is worried, it's saying something right?"

"It's not about magic! This is not about magic! You guys are all young, handsome, and cool. But most importantly, endangered! Oh, what will your family say if you get scarred?! They must be all worried, your mom's especially! Mother's are amazingly scary creatures. Then I am in-charge of a Platoon? I can barely take care of myself. I swear I would have lost my head if it wasn't attached on me. All my time spent here involves a lot of help from others because I mess things, it's not entirely my fault though! But still! On Earth, I'm always late because I'm not ever organized, I hate staying in place and I'm pretty sure I did more illegal things unknowingly. God, your family will really be worried after you were put under irresponsible-barely-adult-Yuuri! Then—

Conrart's amused voice cut through his worries, "You should breathe, Yuuri." 

"Conrad, I'm serious here! You didn't tell anybody about that time when I wanted to meet those weird giant worms, right? Then we slipped and I almost lost my virginity to that demented plant?—Ack! I didn't say that!"

"The heck Shibuya?! I didn't know this!" Murata rode quickly on his side. "Tell me the juicy details!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh wow," the soldier looked at Yuuri with badly hidden glee.

"How dare that lowly plant to touch His Highness! Ah…"

Gwendal impassively stared at the bloody Lord. "Gunter, control yourself, the battle didn't even start." He glanced at Yuuri. "And, please don't air your...questionable quests, Your Highness."

"That wasn't intentional, no. No, no. Oh, god, Conrad just bury me alive!"

Wolfram snorted, looking behind to smirk at Yuuri who looked ready to combust from shame.

Yuuri covered his ears to deny how everyone was having fun over his squashed dignity. "This is not real."

A soldier from Gwendal's platoon spoke behind Yuuri's striking horse, "You must have met Harumajiki, those plants are difficult to harvest but very tasty, Sire."

More soldiers agreed. Yuuri was horrified. "I don't want to be mean and shame your right to have a different opinion but you are just too impossible! Tasty? Those plants deserve different adjectives. Like disgusting!"

"Woah, harsh."

Yuuri glanced at the soldier, he huffed. "You look young, you just don't understand. Hmph!"

The cheeky soldier laughed. "I'm older than Your Highness."

"That's debatable. I don't want to talk anymore. Your picking on me, they are, right, Conrart."

The man nodded. "Definitely."

"See?!"

°°°° 👑 °°°°

Raising the Wards didn't actually feel special (aside from the usual worry), Yuuri didn't even feel fear.

But after the battle progressed, he did. 

He braced himself as he sent another shield to his teammate who was blown away by the large impact of the malevolent rays that Shuosu kept spouting. As he did, the pressure from shielding the direction of the castle grew heavy. The shield he put out around the vicinity to contain the damage grew weaker and Yuuri can not even find the time nor the concentration to put another. Not to mention he's not sure he can manage, magically speaking. His joints we're already screaming for reprieve.

Taking a deep breath, he planted his feet as he raised a shield that will dispel another powerful attack. Aside from the destructive violet rays, Should also made monsters and puppets. It did remind everyone of the previous situation over the original Shushou.

A passing glance towards Wolfram's team worried Yuuri because the Maou seemed off. His swings and movements we're not the proud but brilliant strikes Yuuri knew. Is Wolfram injured? 

Another heaviness settled on his right shoulder that made casting extra extraneous. Everything felt harder than before, even breathing. He had been ignoring it. Until now. With disappointment entirely for himself, Yuuri cast Sonorous which amplified his voice.

"This is Yuuri Shibuya, I'm sorry but I need rest, I won't be able to maintain the shields and containment fields further than 5 minutes." And that's already pushing his reserves. "So…" He tried to find his friend, Murata can tell him what to do. Instead, he saw brown and silver eyes. Conrart. The man was running towards him, frantic.

Above them, atop a dragon, Wolfram shouted at him to be heard. "Can you manage to put wards around it again?"

"Yes, but might be weaker than before. It will hold on for a couple of days, at most. Please fly away from it." The second Wolfram started to fly away, Yuuri poured his remaining reserves into making Wards to trap Shushou. Finally, his knees gave up on holding his weight, but that's fine because Conrart and a soldier nearby gently lay him on the ground, allowing his muscles to relax. "I'm sorry, I just need a brief rest, I'll be fine soon. I could have just taken a Potion but I already took two today, as per rule I should only take one."

Conrart placed a gentle finger on his lips to stop him from using his remaining strength with speaking. "It's not your fault, you've done amazingly, it's been hours, it's normal that you're tired. So, rest."

Yuuri smiled, it's small and slow but persisted on his lips even when he drank the water offered to him. Conrart's words plaque his mind. "Hours? How long has it been?"

Gwendal reached them and he answered. "It's almost morning."

Yuuri's jaws slackened. "What? I didn't notice."

Gwendal studied him intensely, his frown prevalent but he didn't appear angry. It's worry. "How did you not notice the darkness? Are you okay? Or maybe it's Maryuka? I did notice how you were able to see fine."

Yuuri shrugged, or at least he tried. Speaking felt too much. "Murata?"

"Resting, he's fine. He was caught off guard by the puppets but Grisela healed him already. Shall I call her to check on you?"

Yuuri found this conversation with Gwendal comforting, it's laid back which is unnatural from the usually stern Lord. It felt like a part of a home.

"No need, since it's already morning, I can take potions to help regain my strength and heal any strains. Thank you."

Gwendal gave a sharp nod before walking towards the others. 

"Conrart, check on Wolfram, I think he's injured."

"I will, Yuuri, rest."

°°°° 👑 °°°°

He felt rested after his nap but felt colder. Quickly pulling his satchel which contains all his Earth possessions, Yuuri drank another potion. The effect was immediate, all the soreness we're gone. Another potion negated the weakness and gave him a boost in strength. 

He finally peaked outside the tent he was in. The light was blinding causing him to squint before his eyes eventually adjusted. There were soldiers seated on the ground, some leaning on the rocks Yuuri conjured. There were more tents set up, most probably housing ill soldiers, one of the tents was massive and more elaborate. Thinking that it's where Wolfram was resting, Yuuri tried one of the average tents. He got lucky, inside was none other than Murata.

"Ken! You're okay." He quickly settled beside the thoughtful looking Sage.

"Hey, Shibuya."

The answer was subdued, it gave away Murata's mood. Already experienced with this, Yuuri put an arm around his friend but didn't speak, he waited for the other to start the conversation when he's ready. 

It took several minutes but Murata eventually curled around Yuuri as he spoke with regret, "It's arrogant of me to not think that I can be caught off guard. A stupid attack and I don't know what's happening already. The worst was the fact that I didn't put a plan for that."

Yuuri didn't need to give an answer or consolation because it's Murata. A wise man who can realize his actions, acknowledge his mistakes, and the good out of it. More importantly, Murata was mature enough to see past all of those.

"I'm just really glad that you are sane enough to stop when you still can. When I woke up, I thought it's the day where they'll tell me you pushed yourself again."

Yuuri chuckled. "Well...maybe a little, and it's because Wolfram decided to retreat, if he hadn't, I probably pushed on. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed I grew weak that fast."

Murata raised a brow. "Believe me, no one else does. We're all in awe that you managed hours of that extensive magic use. If I were there, I would have stopped you in the third hour."

Yuuri grinned. "Thanks for looking after me."

Murata sighed, laying on the cot. "Still...I am also surprised you stopped there. The reasons I can come up with are not good. One most probable makes me sick." His eyes reflected the growing horror on Yuuri's.

"But, I don't feel anything off."

"So did Shinou. I've written to Ulrike and Shinou, the reply should be anytime from now." He gripped Yuuri's hand when the other's eyes began to look around frantically. "It's a stupid suggestion but try not to panic? My long research during my past lives was useless for the man it was intended to but it might be helpful now. In my life as the Great Sage, I discovered that if Shinou detected it earlier, it could have been sealed through a bastardized Holy Ritual of the Sun People. Since you have strong Magic, it should work for you."

Yuuri finally breathed. It came in loud gasps as his body tried to normalize his functions. "Thanks, Ken." He felt tears on his cheeks and realized he was crying. "Sorry, I'm just so relieved."

Murata's lips trembled, he dug his nails on his palms. "Yeah, it's fine. I-I hope it works."

"Shut up, of course, it will. It's your research, right? Trust in yourself more, aho."

The bespectacled man laughed, his eyes moistened. Pulling his glasses to be able to wipe his eyes, he defeatedly said, "I really am no match for you, Shibuya."

Yuuri tilted his head to the side.

"Anyway, I told the others about this. They might want to talk to you immediately."

"What! Why did you do that? They might worry!"

"Of course they will! All of us worry about you, you are precious to us too!" Murata pulled his friend to look him in the eyes. "Remember, you are loved by many. Don't let Shushou poison your mind."

Yuuri exhaled slowly, still looking at a similar set of dark eyes. "Okay. Yes, of course, I know that. You are right."

Murata nodded approvingly. "Good, don't doubt that. Also, I told them as a warning if you suddenly changed. So that whatever happens, even without me, they know what's happening and can help you appropriately."

Yuuri complained, "Don't sound cryptic! Nothing bad will happen to you."

"Ugh, just in case I get knocked out by stupid stupid puppet or something obnoxious again," he spat out with pure disgust that's unique to people who had enough experience.

Yuuri really can't be blamed for laughing even after getting kicked off the cot.

Their escalating bickering quickly stopped when Gwendal's voice announced that they will have a meeting.

°°°° 👑 °°°°

Gwendal observed the former King without being obvious about it, well at least that's his plan because there's nothing subtle about staring. After Sage's hypothesis, he's expecting something from Yuuri. Anything different. Maybe occasional outbursts, hatred, or at least irritation. However, Yuuri was still talking animatedly with the troops, his cheerfulness filling the camp with familiarity and positivity. 

He's interrupted when the strap of the Royal tent opens to reveal a stoic Wolfram. He's grown used to his brother's subdued personality after he took the kingship but the shadowed eyes still made uncomfortable prickles in his skin. Gwendal had never been the type to openly show affection to his siblings but he cared deeply for them, so it had been painful to watch as Wolfram battled with guilt and self-doubt throughout his reign. Every day, Gwendal also felt guilt but not for the same reason. His guilt was due to his inability to foresee the effects of their decision in choosing the 28th Maou. Had he known that it will ruin Wolfram, he should have chosen Anishina. 

Why did he not think of it? It was easy to see. For all of Wolfram's blunder and tasteless attitude towards the double black Maou, Wolfram followed the king's wishes, he'd save the king even at his own expense and most obviously, Wolfram cared. Too much. Was it a stretch to say that Wolfram loved the king? Maybe, but Gwendal was sure that Wolfram trusted and liked the king like no other that Wolfram absolutely didn't like to usurp Yuuri's position. So Gwendal definitely can see his idiocy when he helped put the burden on his brother. At that time, it was a logical and beneficial decision. Now it's not. Not when the current King was making the same mistake as the 26th Maoh. Hesitant to rule with everything of their abilities. But how could have they predicted that the 27th Maoh will return? They couldn't. And when the position was fresh, Wolfram agreed mostly to uphold Yuuri's hopes for Shin Makuko so everything seemed okay. If only it stayed that way. It may be cruel but Gwendal even wished that Yuuri didn't return, then Wolfram wouldn't feel like he usurps the throne, there should be no guilt.

It's also his guilt that rendered Gwendal motionless when Wolfram asked Yuuri for a private meeting.

°°°° 👑 °°°°

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably when they entered the tent. "Wolfram, is there a problem? Are you injured? Conrart told me you're not but…"

Wolfram sat on one of the seats. "Why would you think that I'm injured?"

"It's just that you don't seem to be on your usual self?" he hesitantly offered. "When you were fighting, you just don't seem to have the usual ferocity that I've seen you with." He shrugged, also choosing to sit to hide how the situation was unnerving him.

Wolfram sighed, his shoulders dropping. The defeated man looked nothing like the proud demon Yuuri knew. Had the situation really affected Wolfram? Yuuri frowned at this, worried for his friend.

"Wolf? It will be okay, I know Shushou is strong but everyone is behind you, you can defeat this enemy. After the last battle, we can plan better with all our new knowledge. Also, you'll get the hang of handling that odd sword in no time."

"But that's not the true problem. It's not Morgif or anyone else. It's me."

Yuuri pursed his lips in disapproval with the self-deprecating tone. 

Wolfram shook his head slowly when Yuuri started to protest. "It's true. It is me, the Maou."

"Wolfram that's stupid," Yuuri said flatly.

"Stop refusing to listen!'' The heavyweight on the last word was clear. "Can't you see it? It's not working because I'm not the right Maou! Can't you see how overjoyed everyone when you returned? How the people easily shaken-off the fear as soon as they saw you're back? When we were riding here with hopeless soldiers, have you missed how they brightened after you began speaking and being your usual stupid self? How can't you miss how everything got better when you arrived? How suddenly, this world had a chance against that stupid Geneus!? You. You are the right Maou! If it is you, Morgif wouldn't have a problem. If it's you, this problem could have been solved easily without any deaths." 

Yuuri faltered when he saw the bitter tears on Wolfram's trembling form. The words struck Yuuri with so many emotions that Yuuri can't linger on a single one until it just settled as painful guilt. However, when he realized that Wolfram meant every word, his eyes glinted with anger as his magic responded.

"How dare you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld," the words were spoken slowly with steel matching the darkness on Yuuri's eyes. 

Wolfram cowered for a moment from the rage coming from his ex-fiance before he managed to get a hold of himself. He stubbornly stared back, ready to face judgment as long as he got Yuuri in his rightful place. 

"How dare you not believe in yourself!" Yuuri shouted, having no care if someone else heard. It all makes sense now, all of Wolfram's oddities since their arrival. The challenge and goading, the bed, and Ao. "You demon! How dare you! If it's too much to believe in your own logic, then believe in everyone! The Ten Noble Families chose you because they knew you are capable!"

Wolfram felt frustration well on him. Of course, the naive and overly kind Yuuri won't understand! "Damn it Yuuri! Everyone else knew those Nobles were not reliable on this! Some of them are bigots who automatically disapprove of you because they are blood extremists! Oh Shinou, one of them is my Uncle who wants me to have power because he doesn't believe you! The other is my brother and another is my mom's brother! Three of them are close friends! How could their decision be fair and true?! And the majority of them also share my opinion, idiot! We are waiting for you to get back your position!"

At this point, they were both shouting in disagreement.

"I left because I knew you just don't deserve the throne, I knew you belonged on it! Shinou let me because he agreed! Will you also tell us that we don't know what we were doing? How about the people who believed in you?! When you were injured, all the people were worried. Worried genuinely, Wolf!" Yuuri stressed, slamming his hands on the table. "Something that won't happen if you were not a good king! Who would make a king if not the people?"

Wolfram stared speechlessly, his eyes still battling with frustrated tears. Everything seemed to crash down on him, leaving him lifelessly staring at Yuuri.

"Don't say that."

"I'll say it again—

Wolfram sent the table between them flying on the right, knocking one of the tent's supports. "Shut up! You're the right Maou! You are insanely powerful! You can defeat Geneus! You have used Morgif's power!" 

"Morgif can't unleash his powers because you subconsciously don't want him because that's admitting you are the Maoh. If you stopped denying it, he could serve you properly as his king!" Yuuri can't stop it, everything just seemed wrong. He let out a scream before he crumbled on the floor, also crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. Why won't you believe what everyone does? You don't need to be a powerful or stupidly naive disaster of a king! We simply followed you because you're Wolfram. Sometimes selfish, hot-headed, and arrogant but also determined, smart, caring, tsundere, and coolp." 

Wolfram was frozen, shocked, and unsure of how to deal with Yuuri. He just watched before he also gave up. Tiredly, he also slumped on the ground, leaning on one of the remaining supports. "I see." He closed his eyes, letting all the fight leave his body. "I see."

°°°° 👑 °°°°

"It's my fault."

Conrart pulled Yuuri closer on his side. They were standing far from the camp to let Yuuri cool off before another meeting. "What is?"

"Why Wolfram is suffering. It's my fault."

"Yuuri, it—

"It is. I'm always causing trouble. I just can't do anything right. I was selfish, that's why this is happening. It's my fault. I shouldn't have returned that time. I'm just trouble. If I'm not here—"

Conrart shook him, his whole demeanor frantic. "Yuuri! That's not true, it's just Shushou lying to you. You're never cruel so Shushou probably can't exploit you to hurt others but nothing is stopping it from hurting you."

Yuuri gasped, remembering Murata's theory. He trembled, suddenly scared with the implication that there's ominous thing lurking inside him. He lurched. "C—

Conrad suddenly shifted the younger man so that he could carry him to the Great Sage's tent as he whispered almost violent reassurance, "Breath. It's okay, Yuuri, breath. I'm here. We're here. It's okay, you are not selfish.

Murata quickly put a calming hand on Yuuri as they stepped inside the tent. Conrart gently let the king rest on the cot so that the Sage could check him.

After Murata's calming majutsu seeped on him, Yuuri slowly slipped from his panic, recognizing the irrationality of his previous thoughts. He knew he made mistakes but the destructive thoughts were definitely not his own. Soon, Conrart cupped his hand around a warm cup when Murata finally settled on the side.

"It's a calming tea native from Dai Cimarron," Conrart explained, which wasn't really needed because Yuuri immediately sipped the warm liquid. The trust that didn't wane from their time apart made Conrart smile.

"It's good, thanks."

"No problem."

Murata left them to report on the others who were undoubtedly worried after Conrart came running with Yuuri in his arms. Luckily, most of the soldiers were resting.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess this Shushou is really sneaky," Yuuri tried to lighten the mood by making a light out of the situation.

Conrart smiled, nodding along. "I'll tell you whenever I catch it."

Yuuri grinned just as someone asked for entrance.

"Enter."

It's Wolfram. Yuuri waved, awkward. "Hey."

Wolfram smiled, one that finally reached his eyes. "How are you?" 

"I'm okay, you?"

"Also okay." Wolfram let the certainty in his voice speak for itself. Yuuri beamed. "I heard from the Sage the situation, I understand that we are fighting against time. The longer you have a connection between the enemy, the more danger you are in. So if you are able, I want to finish this battle now."

Yuuri gulped his tea, raising a hand after he finished. "Okay, I'm ready!" 

"Great, this time I want you to help me through the enemy. I will finish this quickly. It will weaken all our defenses but dragging it poses more danger."

Yuuri hesitated. "I understand but if we do that, everything will be affected. I won't be able to stop the majority of effects from affecting this world. I promised the kids I will not let that happen again."

Murata cut from the corner where he stood quietly with Gunter, "Shinou and Ulrike are ready to hold the barrier to protect the lands, Shibuya."

Yuuri still looked worried. "Will that be okay? Shinou is exhausted, right?"

"Nah, just leave this to him."

"But what if he pushes himself too far?"

"Then he'll disappear," Murata answered without hesitation, his glasses hiding his eyes. "Like me, he doesn't have regrets if he did so."

Yuuri clasped his hands, there's a frown in his face. 

"Also," Murata sounded annoyed. "He's probably just going to get reborn. He's annoying."

Yuuri snorted, letting his hand rest on his lap. "I see. Okay, let's do this."

°°°° 👑 °°°°

Yuuri relished the wind blowing against him as he flew with Wolfram below him. Yuuri's magic continued to dispel and redirect all Shushou's attacks as they approached it with frightening speed. Wolfram was looking green but his grip on Morgif remained firm. Yuuri steadied the King as they finally dipped on the heavy dark mass. With easy movements, Wolfram cut on the tendrils as Yuuri tried to immobilized the enemy. 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes as Wolfram began attacking earnestly. There's a voice inside his head demanding to let go of the magic so that the King drops to the ground but it's easy to ignore because why would he do that? However, what's nagging him was the wish to find a way to save Jeneus. But it wasn't his place, right? Soon he can feel the weakening of the mass he was restraining. The battle was ending.

°°°° 👑 °°°°

Yuuri smiled from the sidelines as he watched the celebration. He used to be always in the middle of everything as the Maou so this was a novel experience. Not that he didn't know how to be normal, Demon World was just the place where he wasn't so it's a little jarring when he becomes 'normal' in it. It's bittersweet because it felt like the end, the time when someone knew it was the transition. Slowly, Yuuri finally began to accept it. He lets go of the remaining hopes of everything going back when he was the Maou. It's difficult, but the truth did work in surprising ways. Acknowledging it made Yuuri calm and ready to live another life. A new start.

From the rejoicing faces, Conrart waved him in which made Yuuri grateful. He stepped forward and like a puppet with cut strings, he crumbled


	5. Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This virus has been giving me a lot of problems and now that it's starting to ease up, I realized I haven't done anything worthwhile within months of quarantine. I feel so stupid. So to console myself and as a warm-up in finding jobs like a responsible adult, I decided to finish this fanfic.
> 
> It's worse than my already low standard, sorry I am constantly worrying about my bills, depts that my broke status that I can barely focus a third of my brain in other tasks. 
> 
> What the heck is going on in our world, it's not like we needed an added problem. Ugh!

Yuuri was underwater, everything sounds muffled and distorted. He's cold and there's the unique sensation of buoyancy. Somehow it's relaxing because he had always loved the water. Except when he's drowning. But he wasn't drowning so everything's okay. He let's go, letting himself sink lower.

When he regained consciousness, at least a part of it, it's all dark so he decided to go back to sleep. It's still night. It's the same on the third and fourth but the fifth was different. He woke up because of unbearable pain. He fought it, pushed the source but a part of him kept on telling him to let it be. The voice was familiar, it's the manifestation of his demon blood, the Maou. He was hesitant, why would he let himself be in pain? But the manifestation was steadfast even after hours so Yuuri gave him a chance. It's his Majutsu, it had never led him astray.

The next time he woke up, it's to his own face. No, literally, he woke up looking at his body. And he was inside a crystal. Julia-san's pendant to be more accurate. He screamed without anyone hearing.

The panic eased when he felt warmth, desperately clawing from the cold trying to choke him, he realized two hands were carefully clasping the pendant. The hands were familiar, so was the warm reassurance. He tried to call out but his voice was no more than raspy sounds. He tried again but it became worse, no sounds came out at all. Before the overwhelming panic sets in, the steadfast warmth grounded him. He felt the weariness from the efforts, quickly he submerged to the darkness. It's still warm though. Safe.

**Ship Tamarion, Cimaron Waters, Human Lands**  
**Day_15**

Yuuri stared on the wood ceiling which was rocking softly. He must be inside a ship. _Lady Cecile's? But this is more simple, it looks like it's made for endurance, not Celi's glamorous leisure ship. Where am I?_

Looking around, he tried to find the glassy character of the pendant. Eyes narrowing, he thrust his hands, expecting to find a barrier. Nothing. He tries to stand and walk around the room. It's simple, it contains a bed and small storage which contains his pouch. 

He sighed when he realized he's not inside the pendant because the said pendant lays on the bed he was on before. However, that also started the questions, mainly why was he in the pendant in the first place? 

"Well, I just need to ask someone." Nodding to himself, he slowly opens the door. Another door on his left also opened for Conrad. Who looked like he had taken a bath.

Barely muffling a screech, Yuuri turned his back. "C-conrart! Ahaha, how are you today?" Yuuri can be really lame.

"Yuuri!" It seemed like shock was mutual. "Are you—

They both stood in silence when Conrart's hand passed through Yuuri's shoulder. They let time tickle as they tried to process what happened.

It's Yuuri who broke the silence first, "I am a ghost?"

Shiori will kill him. (Re-kill.)

Conrart carefully took steps to sit on the bed. He pulled a shirt on as he gazed on the necklace, contemplating.

"I don't think so, Sire. The Great Sage performed the ritual, he said that it's becoming too dangerous to wait longer. There were too many instances where we almost lost you, the ritual was more volatile than expected. But after another particular slip, your soul left your body. A part of your soul at least, His Eminence said it's the Maou, your demon side who pushed the untainted part of your soul out. The Maou told me to take care of the pendant that housed it. I didn't know you could materialize out of it."

Yuuri looked away from the brown eyes which bore on every part of him. Conrart also looked worried again, his shoulders tensed and his eyes shadowed. Yuuri shrugged, honestly not aware of what's happening.

"I, well, I'm glad I'm not dead." 

Conrart chuckled, it didn't have any amusement but it's relieved.

Shifting on his feet, Yuuri fiddles with the edge of his sleeves. "So we are on the ship?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Sire. I needed to go back to Cimarron for a while, the Sage allowed me to take the pendant with me. They're still purifying your body and the tainted soul inside of it. When they are done, I will bring you back to Shin Makoku, as planned."

"Ah, I see. Was I asleep long?"

Conrart's lips twitched on the word 'asleep' but let it go. "It's been 12 days. This is the 15th day since you arrived in this world, Sire."

"I see. Conrart?"

"Sire?"

"Call me Yuuri, Your Majesty Conrart Weller of Great Cimarron."

°°°° 👑 °°°°

**Day_16**

The ship docked in the reserved area for the Royalty of Dai Cimarron. The soldiers quickly completed the preparations before moving aside to let Conrart through. Even with a few months to get used to it, it still felt unfamiliar. After almost all of his life serving someone else, it's odd to be the person whom everyone serves. He often even startled when the people called him 'Your Majesty', he kept on looking for his mother, brother, and most importantly, for Yuuri. 

Yuuri.

Conrart looked on his side where the spirit(?)/shadow was walking a few steps behind him. That's the most different, now Yuuri sometimes calls him 'Your Majesty' and tries to walk before him. The change in power felt wrong for Conrart. He didn't want the king he swore his sword and life to bow down before him. Luckily Yuuri hasn't done so, Conrart was sure he will abdicate the throne in sheer shock. Not that it wasn't good to have the power, with it, Conrart felt like he was nearer to Yuuri. However he also didn't want it to have the double-black on the disadvantage.

Someone as great as Yuuri doesn't deserve to bow down to Conrart or to anyone else. Of course he might be biased.

"Yuuri." One of the biggest gifts of his new position was calling the man by his name without it being greatly frowned upon. "Can you ride a horse?"

Yuuri sighed, his mouth curling into a pout for a moment before the man seems to think better of it. Standing straight, he replied, "Can't touch anything."

He offered a gentle smile, reassuring the man silently. Yuuri beamed back at him, the non-corporeal spirit unable to hide the light on his eyes.

"But you should still give me a tour! I want to visit Dai Cimarron properly."

"Of course, Yuuri."

It was disappointing to show Yuuri Dai Cimarron in its current state. Like Shin Makuko, the human nation was greatly affected by Shushou. Nevertheless, Yuuri was able to gaze at the lands with excitement and admiration, still looking beyond what's obvious.

Conrart slowly relaxed, buoyed with the former King's positivity. He let hope dominate him as he accessed what needed to be done. 

It seemed like Yosak and the ministers already allocated food from the reserves. Reconstruction should be done and livelihood revitalization.

The castle also received a blow, half of it was toppled, a disadvantage of non-magic users. Yozak met them half-way only to stand in shock when Yuuri poked his head from the carriage.

"Hi, Yozak!"

"Your Majesty?!"

"Nope, I'm not a king anymore. How are you?"

"What the—Conrad, why is he here?! Did you finally elope?"

"Yozak!"

°°°° 👑 °°°°

Yuuri's presence was proved to be advantageous when he repaired the entrance of the castle. His magic managed to advance reconstruction rapidly after Murata gave Conrart reassurance that it won't affect Yuuri's health as long as he doesn't overdo it.

The people, like always, quickly fell against Yuuri's kindness and optimism. His knowledge from Earth also proved interesting.

"I think that a screen will work better, in my world, we use it often. It gives enough division but easily gives way to space if needed."

"That looks cool, Yuuri-sama. That might work better than the frigid stone wall like before."

"Hmmm, I wonder if we can use magic stones as energy sources to have electricity. Hey, Conrart, can I install proper plumbing while we reconstruct?"

°°°° 👑 °°°°

**Day_ 17**

"Yuuri," Conrart knocked on the room next to the Royal bedroom as he tried calling the most probably still asleep man. "Breakfast." Yuuri wanted to join everyone for breakfast even when he was more often still sleepy which was odd because Conrart knew Yuuri wasn't one to stay late on the bed on normal days. Conrart feared that it might be because of magic use.

After a few minutes, a yawning Yuuri smiled at Conrart sheepishly. "Morning."

"Good morning, Yuuri." Conrart stuck on using the name in fear of Yuuri calling him by his own title. "How was your sleep?"

He yawned, which caused Conrart's smile to widen. "Good."

"It's okay if you sleep longer, magic usage might be straining your health."

"Stop worrying, mou. I'm fine. And I want to taste Mika-san's cooking. We talked about recipes yesterday."

"Thank you for helping around, you don't need to."

"I want to. Anyway, I promised Mr. Uma in the Capital that I'll help with the heavy lifting today."

Conrart frowned. "That's not needed. You're my guest here and you're not even recovered yet."

"Nah, I want to help."

Conrart's decision faltered against the large black eyes. "Be careful then, here, a letter from His Eminence, Lord Murata."

Yuuri snorted at the title but dutifully received the letter. "Shibuya, Lord Bielefeld the Maou is throwing a fit after he found out about the reconstruction ideas you are implementing there. He's furious you arranged Electricity and Plumbing on the human lands before Shin Makuko. You should be careful around him. Also, your body should be ready soon so you can come back. Bring me Amazuka fruits." There are doodles of a peace sign and a smiley face.

Conrart chuckled with the news of his brother's jealousy but quickly sobered on the last news. He carefully tucked away the expression before Yuuri might notice.

"Don't be sad, Conrart."

Or maybe not. Then again they had always had the odd ability to occasionally sense everything about each other.

"I should arrange a ship for Shin Makuko."

Yuuri hesitated before nodding. "Not today though. Maybe tomorrow?"

Conrart smiled relieved. "Yes."

°°°° 👑 °°°°

**Rever Ship, Dai Cimarron Waters**  
**Day_18**

Conrart walked towards the wavering shadow perched on the edge of the boat. 

Even without saying a word, Yuuri knew it's him. "Your footsteps sound the same. It's controlled and quiet even after being a king. Do you enjoy your new position?"

Conrart leaned on the wood, the wind unraveling his hair. "I liked being able to make the decisions but there are times it's daunting. It's very different, I'm used to following orders, now I'm the one giving it and its heavyweight especially when I made the wrong decision." He smiled, amused. "I am not as lucky as you with choosing what would be best."

Yuuri tilted his head to smile at the King. "I guess I was lucky, my decisions did somehow end up advantageous. I wish I could help you, but even without me, there are many people who are ready to do so. Cris-san, Yozak-san, Alex-kun, Marie-san, Glass-san, Connie-kun, and all of your soldiers and ministers. Your people love you and I'm happy to be part of them for a while. It's a happy nation."

Conrart leaned away but Yuuri was gleeful with the barest of satisfaction on the older's demeanor.

"The people loved having you. And we are grateful for the development you've brought to us."

"I'm glad I could help. We'll be docking tomorrow, right?"

Conrart nodded. "On the west of the Demon territory. The ride to the Castle will take a day."

Yuuri caressed the sturdy wood of the boat, watching some fish swimming near them. "Let's have a picnic along the road. I want you to taste the foods I learned to cook during my travels on Earth. And I want to hear more of your adventures."

"You're… You are really leaving soon." 

Even if it's not a question, the former Maou nodded. "We have accomplished what we came here for. It feels very nice to be back but I have a place I must go back to. A life I should live. My journey here was long done. Staying just doesn't seem right."

"A lot of people will be glad to have you back. But if it's your decision, we will happily bid you goodbye."

"I see."

"I'm one of them."

Yuuri twists to look at his expression.

"If you went back to Earth, I hope you can visit when you have time. I'll be waiting."

Yuuri's smile was small. "I don't know what to feel."

Fingers tentatively rested on his hand still caressing the wood. Yuuri turned his hand to weave their fingers together. They both stare in amazement when they fit perfectly.

°°°° 👑 °°°°

**Shin Makoku, Demon World**  
**Day_19**

Their journey back was relaxed. Among the soldiers and the two royalties, they eat and talk like friends. Still, when the night settled and its darkness hid distractions, Conrart and Yuuri felt the looming promise of separation.

As they passed the Voltaire Territory Yuuri encountered a white dragon which he proceeded to pet. It's not strange, Yuuri always somehow befriended odd creatures. However, this time everyone was being weird about it.

He placed his hands on his waist, peeved. "What?"

Conrart coughed. "Nothing."

The others also snapped into attention, whispering among themselves.

"What?! You're being weird guys!"

The soldiers, Conrart's selected guards, gave him grins too wide for comfort.

The dragon quickly flew when the soldiers attempted to close in.

Shrugging, Yuuri hopped back on Conrart's horse. They began to ride again, full of the lunch cooked by Yuuri through magic.

"So," Cris began, amusement dancing on his eyes looking intently on Yuuri. "Did you even have a first kiss?"

Yuuri spluttered, his eyes wide. "H-hah? That's so embarrassing! Why are we talking about kisses like schoolgirls?!"

"You don't have one?" Gianni stared at him with surprised amazement. "Wow."

"Stop!" Yuuri nudged Conrart, his hand passing through but sure that the message was delivered. Conrart should stop them from making fun of Yuuri. Instead, Conrart twists back to look at him.

"But you are already 21, right?"

Yuuri glared. "Not everyone is a lady killer like you, Conrad!" He crossed his arms, stubbornly looking ahead. He's been a hormonal teenager but there was a hot-headed fiancé then, when he was on Earth, he was normal and his attention was full of baseball. When he left the Demon world, he's been too busy to get over his disappointments that he didn't have time for relationships or crushes. Not to mention his discovery of his strong crush that didn't mellow. Of course, its also not common to be bisexual and even frowned upon by some Earth Humans.

Conrart exhaled sharply and surprised Yuuri by cursing. "Shit, Yuuri, that's…"

"What?"

"Hot."

Yuuri only stopped his high pitched squeak because his voice box stopped working. The heat on his cheeks hopefully didn't give him away. 

They arrived in the capital as the dark began to settle. Compared to the other territory's reconstruction, the land had no problems due to the prior aid of Yuuri's magic. The people happily waved them in, welcoming. Yuuri waved back.

As technically visitors, their entourage stepped on the throne room. Every important Noble Demons were waiting for them, including the Demon King.

Wolfram stood. "Welcome back to Shin Makoku, King Conrart Weller, and Your Highness Yuuri Shibuya."

Yuuri just beamed proudly to his friend while Conrart returned the pleasantries.

Wolfram visibly steeled himself before he stepped down the stairs. Standing in front of Yuuri, he bowed. "My predecessor, thank you for trusting me this important position. I am honored and I strive to be upheld of your glorious reign. I thank you for providing your help and guidance during these difficult times."

Yuuri also bowed, more than his Japanese upbringing, he wanted to return the respect. "Thank you for taking care of Shin Makoku."

They straightened and smiled at each other. They both understood each other more than before, now that they both worn the crown.

"I barely completed two years as a King, and I know you must have a lot of problems due to my sudden retirement, I'm sorry."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, breaking the heaviness of the conversation. "The only difficulty is the impossible job of ruling on the standard you have set. You're the best King we ever had, okay? That's the truth and everyone believes so."

Yuuri looked in disbelief at the people who seemed to agree. Even Lord Waltorana didn't object, just bored.

"Yuuri, if you ever want to, you can take the crown. If it's you, I won't mind. However, you should also not worry because I'll do my best to be a good King. Everyone misses you though so don't disappear that long again. Visit the people." 

Trying to fight his tears, Yuuri nodded to Wolfram who appeared to be more mature.

Gunter squealed. "We must have a celebration soon for the return of both our double blacks! And the defeat of our foe!"

Murata winced before he interfered with the rapidly planning lord, "I'm sorry, Lord Von Crust but we must be really starting with Yuuri's healing."

From then, the time seemed to fly, Murata dragged him, muttering about time. On the 21st day, he was one with his body like he never left.

"Your brother is killing me. He wants us to go back immediately." Murata crowded him, forcing Yuuri's whole attention to focus on him.

"Ken."

"I agree with him, I want the healers who had more knowledge in Necromancy and magic to check on you."

"But it's so soon." Despite his words, Yuuri also had hesitation, after all their goal was achieved. The people were safe and okay, they were standing without Yuuri's help.

Murata sighed. "Yuuri." 

Conrart offered a smile when Yuuri's gaze lingered on him. "Go, your health is most important."

It sounds like a goodbye.

"But don't forget to visit. Whenever you like," Conrart added.

Yuuri laughed. "Yeah. Your right. I will."

°°°° 👑 °°°°

Before the 22nd day, they stepped on the water of the fountain in the Tomb of the Great One. Shinou and Conrart waving them goodbye with the others fighting against tears.

Yuuri held Conrart's eyes for the last time. The tender emotions playing on them enough to reassure him that his feelings were returned.

"I'm off then." He put his magic on the water, connection easily established on another body of water. "I'll be back," he promised a set of brown eyes. He wanted to see how Conrart rules, how he lives as a King, how different Cimarron with the few inventions Yuuri introduced, how Cimarron will react with a few more Earth technology, how will Shin Makuko fare under Wolfram. He wants to know how his daughter will grow up.

He wanted to know what it meant to stay beside Conrart. Will he become Queen? Consort? Unofficial partner? Fiancé? Will he be required to do paperwork? Conversing with housewives and ladies? Teaching embroidery and etiquette? Will he be allowed to travel and personally offer help to different people? 

How will the races interact after the crisis of Geneus? What will happen to Small Cimarron now that Conrart took charge of it? Will Saralegui and his mother be caught from hiding? The Holy Sword was returned to the original country after a suitable ruler stepped up. 

What will happen to Murata's research on wands?

So many questions.

Yuuri exhaled, grounding himself. He subtly touched the hairpin he was given by Conrart on his first day here and the cloak that was securely around his shoulders. For now these will be his reminder of this world as he worked to live his life on Earth. He will win his baseball games, spend his time with his family and friends, and prepare for a life in the Demon World. 

These all sound tedious but it's Yuuri's chosen life. Finally, he lets his magic let go of his connection with the Demon World. For now.

"Okay Shibuya, it had been interesting 21 days and it's time to go home and eat Mama's Curry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reach the end. It's a little disappointing I haven't managed to converse with anyone in this fandom pairing but I'm grateful for the Kudos! Thank you, it's always nice to know some are still reading from this fandom.
> 
> I wish you a great day:)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. ☺
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
